


Secret By Your Means, Unplanned By Mine

by Sophitia74



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophitia74/pseuds/Sophitia74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well I'm back from my little disappearance :) I was trying really hard to summer job search so I barely had time for anything. However, I wrote this a while back and was wondering when I should post it. I wantedd to continue Hollywood Promises but my computer got corrupted and I lost my files for it :( Luckily for me I wrote this story on my phone so it's safe. So enjoy.<br/>Also this fic will probably be about 15 chapters, the chapters will get longer in length and the time line and character relationships moves fast.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Unemployed

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm back from my little disappearance :) I was trying really hard to summer job search so I barely had time for anything. However, I wrote this a while back and was wondering when I should post it. I wantedd to continue Hollywood Promises but my computer got corrupted and I lost my files for it :( Luckily for me I wrote this story on my phone so it's safe. So enjoy.  
> Also this fic will probably be about 15 chapters, the chapters will get longer in length and the time line and character relationships moves fast.

**Mid April**

Ashlyn entered her apartment, slamming the door behind her and threw her briefcase to floor. She plopped down and the couch and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe what just happened, something she believed never should've happened to her but yet it did. She heard her best friend Whitney come over and sit next to her, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Ash what happened?" Whitney asked while rubbing small circles into her back.

Ashlyn met Whit's eyes, "They fired me, Whit. They didn't even give me a reason, they just said I had to go." The dam of tears broke and flowed freely from her eyes as shuddering sobs rocked her body. "What am I supposed to do? I don't have a job anymore."

"What? Why would they do that?" Whit asked puzzled.

~~~

**Flashback**

_Ashlyn was having a normal work day like any other. She had the task of updating the company's employee files. However as she was typing them in, her boss; Mr.Edwards, called her into his office._

_"Have a seat Ashlyn" Mr.Edwards offered._

_Ashlyn obliged, "I'm sorry sir, but can I ask what this is about?"_

_Mr.Edwards fiddled with a pen on his desk before cutting to the chase. "Listen, Ashlyn you're a great employee, honestly."_

_Ashlyn held her breath knowing a certain but was coming next._

_"But we have to let you go. The board has already talked about it and you and some others are being let go." Mr.Edwards clarified._

_Ashlyn felt her heart in her throat. Her entire world seemed to stop and mock her at point. She didn't understand why this was happening. If she was such a great worker then why was she being let go? She won employee of the month two months ago and now she was being fired. It seemed like a cruel joke but the "just kidding" never came._

_"With all due respect sir, can I ask why." Ashlyn fought to keep her voice level and strong, without it breaking and faltering._

_"The decision was made by the board for multiple reasons. Don't take it personally Ashlyn, I'm sure you'll find a very good job. You have until 2pm to pack up."_

_Ashlyn wanted to argue, wanted to ask why, but could tell from Mr.Edwards' answers that she wouldn't get the reasons she wanted. So instead she settled for nodding and standing up to leave. "Thank you sir, for the opportunity to work here."_

_"Believe me Ashlyn, if it were up to me, I'd keep you. But the board-"_

_"I understand." Ashlyn says, cutting him off. She knew why she was being fired. Well atleast she could speculate, the board members all had grown child that she knew would be needing jobs. So what better way to give them jobs than to lay off a few expendable workers to open up spots. But then again she wasn't sure, so she was in no position to accuse._

**End of Flashback**

"Oh my god. Ash, I'm so sorry. " Whitney didn't know what else to say, she really didn't even know what to do. 

"It's fine Whit....just, can I have some time to myself."

Whitney was reluctant to agree but knew Ashlyn was stubborn and wouldn't let her stay. "I'll go for right now but I'm coming back over to make you some dinner and have a bestie night. No if, ands, or buts about it."

"I hear you Whit."

~~~

Whit stayed true to her promise and came back over to start dinner for her bestfriend. Ashlyn looked a lot better compared to when she saw her last. It even surprised Whitney when Ashlyn helped to make dinner.

Once the food was done, Ashlyn carried it over to her living room while Whit looked through Ashlyn's extensive collection of dvds for a movie to watch. She settle on The Hangover, since it was one of Ashlyn's all time favorites.

They enjoyed each others company and started a few conversations while the movie played. By the time they finished dinner, Whit grabbed two bowls of ice cream; Rocky Road for Ashlyn and Chocolate Chip for herself. When the movie ended and they finished their deserts, Ashlyn offered to clean up but Whit declined her help.

"I got it Ash. Go shower and head to bed. I can't say things will be better in the morning but keep your head up. We'll look for some solutions in the morning, I promise."

Ashlyn pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "Thank you Whit. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep, I'll be back in the morning." 

~~~

Ashlyn woke up the next morning feeling like crap. Usually she'd be getting ready for work if not already there, but this morning she just sat in bed. The entirety of the situation finally weighed down on her. Sitting there gave her time to process the injustice she felt was done unto her. She wanted to scream, cry, go back to the office and give the board a piece of her mind, but decided against it because nothing would change. She was unemployed now, and that was a fact. 

When she felt like she wallowed enough in her own self pity, she showered and pulled out ingredients for breakfast, she made sure to grab double the amount since Whit was coming over again. She was halfway through preparing breakfast when Whit entered her apartment. 

"Ash?" Whit calls out.

"In the kitchen!" Ashlyn answers.

"How are you feeling?" Whit asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"I could be worse you know?" Ashlyn shuts off the burner and plates breakfast. "I made some for you."

"Thanks."

They sat down and ate.

"This sucks you know? I don't have a job anymore and it's a huge adjustment. I think I have enough self pity for an entire high school student body." Ashlyn admits.

"I don't expect it to be easy, Ash. But I don't want you to give up."

"I wasn't planning on it, but it's definitely a blow to my confidence." Ashlyn bites through a piece of toast. 

"So are you gonna try today?"

Ashlyn shakes her head no. "I just want some down time for myself right now. Since they fired me, they still have to give me my last paycheck, but it's definitely a possibility for tomorrow."

"That's a good plan. Well, since I don't have work today, I'm here all day if you need me." Whitney assured.

"Well you know what I love during on my off days." Ashlyn smiles.

"Surf?" Whitney said with a knowing look.

"Best in Florida."


	2. Everything's Going to be Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 :)

Ashlyn walked out of yet another failed job interview. It was the third day she attempted job searching and everything seemed to be going to hell. Ashlyn thought she had a pretty good resume; she was 28, graduated from Florida State with a bachelor's in accounting. But for some reason no one seemed to need her. It was always the same thing, "We don't have any open spots" or "You resume is great but we just aren't hiring at the moment." 

Ashlyn wasn't a picky fellow but she wasn't about to waste her knowledge for a management job at a fast food chain. She missed her old job at the bank, it was ideal for an accountant, but apparently it's also good for laying you off as well.

Ashlyn sighed and walked over to a coffee shop that she frequented. She was a little taken back by how full it was today, she was used to the quiet and almost empty feel to the place. None of that would occur today, but entered nonetheless. 

"Hey Ash, what can I get you today?" The cheery cashier asks.

"Hey Angela. Can I get a blueberry muffin and black coffee, milk, and three sugars." Ashlyn rattles off.

"No problem, I'll call you when your order's ready." Angela finished with a smile. 

Ashlyn burned some time scrolling through her phone until her order was called. She paid, tipped, and and thanked Angela before going back over to her seat. She enjoyed her little snack in solitude and her reemergence self pity.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" A woman asked, snapping Ashlyn out of her own little world. 

Ashlyn was met with possibly the most beautiful amber brown eyes she had ever seen. "Yea, you can have a seat." 

Ashlyn was by all means single, it wasn't that she couldn't get a girlfriend, she just sacrificed having much of a social life for hard hours at the bank. But she couldn't deny the beauty that took a seat in front of her. However on any other day, Ashlyn would've pounced on the chance to flirt with the woman, but today just wasn't her day.

"I apologize if I'm intruding, but there aren't many spots to sit." The woman smiled.

That smile just about broke Ashlyn's pity party, but calmed herself before she creeped the woman out. "You're not intruding. Besides, this place is pretty packed today for some reason. I don't mind you sitting here."

"Well thank you." The woman smiled. "My name is Ali." She held out her hand for Ashlyn.

Ashlyn smiled back and shook her extended hand. "It's nice to meet you Ali. I'm Ashlyn."

"You as well."

Surprisingly they fell into a pretty engaging conversation about coffee, deserts, and random stuff. Although Ashlyn was having a bad day, this woman seemed to make it a lot more bearable than it initially was.

Ashlyn was thoroughly enjoying their time together until Ali's phone rang.

"Ah excuse me." Ali says before standing up to have her phone call in privacy. It took no more than five minutes before Ali was making her way back to the table.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." 

Ashlyn swore she heard a little bit of regret in her tone but tacked it off.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Maybe I'll see you around." Ashlyn smiled, sounding a little bit hopeful. 

"Yes maybe." Ali smiled back before collecting her purse and exiting the coffee shop.

Ashlyn watched her go with a slight smile. She almost wished that she got her number but she didn't even know if she liked women. Her smile faltered when she remembered she was still and glaringly unemployed. Dating anyone right now was out of the question. She sighed and collected her briefcase, threw her trash away, and said goodbye to Angela before leaving. 

~~~

Ashlyn entered her apartment and dumped the briefcase to the floor. 

"Whit, you here?" Ashlyn yelled as she loosened her tie. When she received no answer, she entered her bedroom and shed her interview clothing. She climbed into her bed and let the self pity sink back in. She stared up at the ceiling fan as of it were hypnosis until it put her to sleep. 

~~~

Ashlyn felt someone tapping her shoulder and opened her eyes to find Whitney and their other friend Teresa or Terri for short. 

Ashlyn stretched while letting out a yawn and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Terri might've found the perfect job for you." Whitney answered. 

Ashlyn perked up at the answer, sitting up attentively. 

"Well since you're in accounting, my friend knows of an accounting job." Terri supplied.

"Well don't stop there, Terri. What else?" Ashlyn says almost impatiently. 

"Most people don't know about it, but my friend said a very high profile individual is in need of a personal accountant. He didn't tell me exactly who the person is but he did tell me, the job pays really good."

"When's the interview?"

"Tomorrow at 8 am sharp. No lateness will be tolerated." Terri emphasized. 

"You're just now telling me about this?" Ashlyn asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I didn't think you'd get fired." Terri shrugged. "So do you want the job or not?"

"Address?"

"6739 Acorn Plaza Estates." Terri rattled off from memory. 

"Now I know what you're thinking Ash, it's pretty far from where you live." Whit interjected. 

"It's three hours away from me, Whit." Ashlyn corrects before laying back down to restart her pity party. "I'll have to leave my house at 5 am just to reach that interview."

"Come on Ash, jobs like this don't just fall into your lap." Whit adds.

"I hope you consider this, not many jobs are this easy to come by but you should definitely give it a try." Terri says.

"Okay, I'll try it." Ashlyn knew a three hour drive wasn't the end of the world, a big inconvenience yes, but not the end of the world. She also knew her bills needed to be paid and and her savings were something she didn't want to continuously tap into. 

"Do you have all the details for it? I want to be ready so they can't turn me down." Ashlyn says.

Terri broke out in a smile and dug into her purse, pulling out some papers and handing them over to Ashlyn. 

"This is what my friend had after I let him know that someone I knew was job hunting." Terri explains. "He knows some higher ups, and they gave him some info on this."

Ashlyn nodded as she looked over some of the papers. Everything seemed to be normal and not a scam. She knew Terri would never give her a scam job but she had to be sure, for her sake. "I'll go. I can't be jobless and wallow in my self pity forever."

"I'm glad you're getting back out there." Whit smiled.

"Yep, I thought you'd be hating everything and everyone by now" Terri giggled.

Ashlyn gave her a playful push, "You ass."

"No but seriously Ash, things are gonna be fine. I know it is." Terri pulled on her cheeks.

Whit laughed at how ridiculous her face looked. Ashlyn swatted Terri's hands away before getting up from bed.

"You guys hungry?" 

"Finally! She offers us food." Terri exclaims.

"You have a key to my apartment. You could've got some food yourself, you know." Ashlyn points out.

"Yea but then we'd have to cook it." Terri spoke like it was completely normal.

Whit nodded in agreement. "Besides, I made you dinner that other night."

"I made you breakfast." Ashlyn says incredulously. 

"Less talk, more cooking. Chop chop, Ash." Terri joked.

"You two" Ashlyn stuck her fingers out at them. "Are ridiculous."

~~~

They finished dinner and hanging out when it got dark outside. Ashlyn already washed the dishes and put everything away. Terri and Whit were pulling on their light coats and shoes. Ashlyn leaned on the door frame, watching them.

"Alright Ash, good luck. I know you'll do well, just be yourself and confident." Whit encouraged while pulling her into a tight embrace.

Ashlyn nodded and kissed her cheek. "I know. Thanks Whit."

Once Whit pulled away, Terri hugged her as well.

"You're gonna wreck that interview. I don't think I know a better accountant than you. Heck you even do my taxes." Terri laughed.

Ashlyn repeated the same gesture of kissing her cheek and returning the hug. "You guys are the best you know. I don't know where I'd be without yall."

"Halfway through a bucket of Ben N' Jerry's." Whit joked.

"You're full of it." Ashlyn smirked with a playful look.

"Maybe." Whit replied.

"Well I need my beauty rest if I'm gonna pass this interview." 

"You sure do." Terri joked. "But seriously, tell us how it goes tomorrow, good or bad."

"Will do."

"Night, Ash." Terri said before leaving.

"You're ready for this. Goodnight." Whit said and left with Terri.

Ashlyn closed her apartment door. She picked out what she was going to wear for tomorrow, ironed it and hung it up on hangers. She made sure her resume and portfolio were coreect, organized, and updated.

Once she had everything prepared, she got ready for bed and promptly fell asleep ready for the next day.


	3. Interview and a Little Boy

The alarm clock blared through Ashlyn's room like a siren but was quickly silenced by a hard swat from her hand. She hadn't slept all that well the previous night, because her mind wouldn't shut off. Sure, she had been on job interviews before but this one seemed all or nothing. Either she got thiis job or she was crunched numbers for the neighborhood fast food restaurant. 

Ashlyn peeled herself from bed and brushed her teeth. She took extra care to make sure nothing was left behind and her breath was good. She had some left over dinner and warmed it up for her very early breakfast. 

Waking up at 4:30 am was not pleasurable to anyone, so it sure as hell wasn't for Ashlyn. She finished her breakfast quickly, and pulled on her clothes. She was extremely grateful that she ironed it the night before. After she tightened both her belt and tie, she grabbed her to-go coffee filled cup, checked her teeth once more in the mirror for any food left, and a pack of breath mints which she stuffed into her briefcase. She grabbed the hanger holding her blazer and her car keys before jogging out to her car. 

~~~

The car ride was a little difficult, mostly because she was afraid of what she might face at the interview. High profile individuals tended to be mainly high maintenance, not to mention they wanted very highly qualified workers.

Ashlyn pulled her car into the address given to her five minutes early. She knew to expect a huge house, especially becauce of the address, those homes tended to be on the enormous side. She popped two breath mints into her mouth, looked through the rearview mirror to make sure her hair was fine, and slipped on her blazer. She grabbed her breifcase, and walked up the walk way to the front door.

"Here goes nothing" Ashlyn mutters to herself and knocked.

Once she knocked she could feel the camera that was poised over the doorframe and corner, turn to face her. It was a little unsettling, but if she lived here, she'd have one herself. 

The door knob turned and she was faced with who she thought was a butler.

"Good morning, how may I help you, ma'am?" An older man well into his 50s asked.

"Good morning. I'm Ashlyn Harris, I'm here for the personal accountant position." She clarified. 

"Of course." The older man stepped aside to let her in. He shut the door once she was inside. "This way."

Ashlyn followed him through the estate. They came to a stop at an office like waiting room. It was well furnished with couches, a water and coffee machine with a few snacks as well. 

"Take a seat Ms.Harris, someone will be with you shortly." The man pointed out before exiting the room.

Ashlyn took a seat and waited for whomever was supposed to call on her. 

While she waited, she pulled out her briefcase and looked over her resume and portfolio, making sure everything was correct. Halfway into it, she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw someone duck behind the other couch. She raised her eyebrow in confusion and looked back down to her paperwork. Once again, she was being watched. She looked back up and saw dark hair disappear behind the arm of the couch.

Ashlyn smiled when she figured out what it was and developed a plan. She looked back down to her paperwork but kept her eyes on the couch. At first she thought her plan didn't work until she saw the person pop up from behind the couch, it was a little boy. He was very well dressed. He looked no older than 4 or 5. He had on a small polo shirt with a little sweater vest on and khaki pants, with brown shoes. His hair was well kept and parted to the right.

His eyes widened in surprise as he was caught. "You found me." He laughed.

Ashlyn closed her briefcase and smiled. "Whatcha doing back there, little man?"

"I'm hiding." He smiled, fully coming out from behind the couch.

"From who?"

"Mommy." The little boy said in a playful tone. 

Ashlyn laughed aloud at that. "Why are you hiding from your mommy?"

"When she comes back from work, she's gonna look for me. We always play hide n seek." He replies. "You wanna play with me?"

"I wish I could buddy, but I have to try and get this job." Ashlyn explains. 

"Okay" the boy pouted and kicked his foot out.

Ashlyn felt bad to let the boy down even though she was busy and didn't really know who he was. "Listen...what's your name?"

"Joshua, but my mommy calls me JoJo or Joey a lot too." Joshua answered.

"Okay Joshua, what do you say if when I come out of that meeting, I'll play hide n seek with you." Ashlyn propositioned.

Joshua thought about it for a second then erupted out in a grin. "Okay!" He nodded.

Just then the door opened and a middle aged man walked out. "Sorry for the inconvenient waiting time. Right this way Ms.Harris."

"Alright buddy, I'll be right out. Promise." Ashlyn smiled and held her fist out to him for a fist bump. He looked at her quizzically until Ashlyn explained how the first bump worked, he fist bumped her and jumped onto the couch.

"Promise, Ashlyn!"

Ashlyn walked into the interview room a lot more comfortable and confident than she originally had.

"Have a seat Ms.Harris. my name is Clarence Dawkins; Mr.Dawkins to you, and I'm the one who will be deciding whether you are good enough for this position or not." Mr.Dawkins informed in a heavy British accent.

"Understood sir."

"Can I see your resume and portfolio."

Ashlyn readily handed it over and sat back in the seat. She felt like she was sweating buckets watching the man flip through each page. The worst part is he wasn't showing much emotion or much of anything, other than the fact that he was mumbling to himself.

"Okay Ms.Harris, I like what I see so far from you, but I do have a few questions for you." Mr.Dawkins said after closing her folder containing her resume and portfolio.

"Why did you leave your other job."

"I was fired actually. My boss said the board had to let me and some others go." Ashlyn explains.

Mr.Dawkins nodded, "Do you have any extensive work with high profile individuals, like Ms.Krieger?"

"No sir, I don't. But I believe I could learn the ropes and perform well." Ashlyn says.

"I like your attitude." Mr.Dawkins says with a small almost nonexistent smile. "You know I think you have potential, I also believe that I can teach you what you need to know for this job. You're going to be a personal accountant, that means taking care of personal finances ranging from day to day expenses to business inquiries."

Ashlyn nodded in understanding."I feel confident doing that sir. I used to work for a bank, so I'm very adept at handling people's finances."

"Good. Well Ms.Harris, it's a pleasure to tell you, you got the job. Let me tell you that the last person was fired for attempting to leak information. A law suit was filed promptly and the problem was taken care of and I would hate to see the same thing done to you." Mr.Dawkins says.

"Believe me, I have no intention of doing that. I need this job and I'm strictly professional, I can assure you of that." Ashlyn assures.

"I'd hope so. Anyways, you start tomorrow, 8am sharp. Here's the contract you need to look over before you start anything, if you agree to that then you're in. Any problems or inconveniences that might take place, speak now or tomorrow. Otherwise, it was a pleasure meeting you Ms.Harris." Mr.Dawkins smiled and held his hand out for her to shake.

Ashlyn happily shook his hand and collected the contract papers. "Thank you. Mr.Dawkins, I'll definitely look this over. Although, one concern I do have is the distance. This place and my apartment is a good three hours apart, it'd be difficult to drive through that every morning."

"We'll get that sorted out when you sign the contract, till then, don't worry about it." 

"Will do sir." 

"See you tomorrow, bright and early, Harris."

"I'll be there." Ashlyn says and leaves the room. She sees Joshua tuckered out on the couch. She looks around for any sign of his mother but finds none. She wants to ask Mr.Dawkins but isn't sure if he'll know himself. So she gathers him in one arm with her briefcase in the other and walks down the hall looking for anyone that works in the home.

She walked around for about ten minutes until a woman came over and stopped her.

"Oh you found Joshua." She said and automatically took him from her arms.

"Yea, the little guy fell asleep on the couch where I was at." Ashlyn said with a little chuckle. 

"Well thank you. I'll keep him until his mom comes back."

"Don't worry about it." Ashlyn smiled and started walking before she stopped. "When he wakes up, tell him Ashlyn said she'll be here tomorrow and she'll play hide n seek with him, promise."

"I will." The woman returns the smile and watches her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing the next chapter now :)


	4. Live with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited, and hopefully free of mistakes lol :p enjoy peeps

Ashlyn immediately returned home and called both Whit and Terri. They came over in a heartbeat with the addition of Terri's friend Henry; who helped set up the job. They already knew that Ashlyn being this happy could only mean one thing; she got the job. 

They were halfway through their little celebration party, which mostly contained drinking and greasy foods that they ordered, when Ashlyn decided to actually tell them what happened.

"So I'm pretty sure that I got the job. I'm gonna look over the contract tonight and go back tomorrow morning. Although I'm pretty sure this job is the one for me." Ashlyn says.

"Dude, I'm happy for you. Terri told me what happened and she told me you were a accountant, so I knew this would be awesome for you." Henry congratulated. 

"Thank you so much Herny, honestly, I owe you one. You telling Terri about that interview is the best thing that could've happened."

"You can totally guess how you can repay us." Whit laughed. 

"Food?" Ashlyn says with a knowing look. 

"Not just any food, Ash. Home cooked food. Get some from Grandma Harris." Whit clarified. 

"Yesss." Terri agreed and high fived Whit. "You've never had it, Henry, but Grandma Harris' food is magical."

"Then you definitely have to bring some, Ash." Henry grinned.

"Alright alright, let me officially get the job first and then I'll talk to my grandma about making some food for yall."

~~~

Ashlyn got up at 4:30 am once again and ran through all the motions of her morning routine before leaving the apartment. She drove up to the same address, parked, and retrieved her work items. She knocked and the same older man from yesterday opened up to her. 

"Good morning Ms.Harris, I'm glad to see you're back this early morning." The older man moved to the side to allow her inside. "I don't believe I ever introduced myself; I'm head butler Jeffrey Gordon. If you need anything ask any of the maids or butlers for me and I'll guide you."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to ask if I need any help." Ashlyn smiled politely. 

Jeffrey nodded and continued leading her to office part of the estate. "Here you are, Ms.Harris. Mr.Dawkins will take care of you from here."

Ashlyn nodded and entered the office, she was a little surprised and disappointed that she didn't see Joshua peeking out from the couch. But on the other hand, she was here to work. If she wanted to play with children all day, then she would've worked at a daycare. 

She knocked on Mr.Dawkins' door and entered when she heard the instruction to do so. 

"Ah Ms.Harris, have you looked the contract over?" Mr.Dawkins asks. 

"Yes sir, I have, extensively actually."

"And your decision?"

"I'd like to take the job, sir. I know I'm capable enough to perform well, and I'd think it'd would be an excellent opportunity missed if I didn't take this job." Ashlyn stated while handing over all the needed documents.

"That's good to hear. However, you don't exactly have the job yet." Mr.Dawkins explains as he files Ashlyn's paperwork. He saw Ashlyn's confused expression and chuckled, "You're on trial Harris. You pass that and then you've got the job."

"Oh okay."

Mr.Dawkins walked out from around his desk and took her into a study that had stacks of papers. 

"If you finish that...mess of paperwork, then you have the job. Goodluck." Mr.Dawkins states and pats her shoulder before he leaves her to it.

"Jeez" Ashlyn walks around to the chair and grabs a stack to begin with. When the first 30 minutes passed by, Ashlyn thought she might be able to finish the task that laid in front of her. She completed one out of the seven stacks . However after three hours, she honestly felt like it was a lost cause. Each stack seemed to be bigger and more complex than the last. The number crunching was honestly crunching her brain, so she decided that she needed a break and some food.

She left the study with no sense of direction at all. She looked for anyone who knew their way around the estate but came up short. She walked around for a little bit longer until she heard some frustrated whines and grunts. She followed the noises to the expensive looking kitchen where she found Joshua perched up on the counter trying tirelessly to open a cupboard. 

"Hey buddy, you need some help." Ashlyn says.

Joshua whipped his head around when he heard her voice. "Ashlyn! You're here!"

"I told you I'd be back." Ashlyn says, "Do you need me to help you?"

"Yea please, I can't reach the cookies." He frowned and pointed to where they were located.

"I can help with that." She rolled up her sleeves and picked Joshua up, sitting him on her shoulders. He rested his hands on top of her head for balance. "You okay up there, buddy?"

"Yup" Joshua grinned and pulled the cookies from the cupboard, immediately stuffing two in his mouth. Ashlyn laughed at his behavior until he leaned down and stuffed a cookie in her mouth. She took the cookie jar away from him and pulled him into her arms and into a full on tickle attack. 

"Okay Ashlyn okay!" Joshua says through his laughter.

"You give up, JoJo? You give up?" Ashlyn laughs as she slowed her tickles down. She put him down as his laughter subsided. 

"Mommy, you're home!" Joshua yelled, barreling through Ashlyn's legs and into someone behind her. She turned around and was met with the woman from the coffee shop; Ali. 

"Hey, Ali. This is your place?" Ashlyn asks confused. 

"Yea. I take it you're my new accountant?" Ali kisses her son's forehead before standing up. 

"Well accountant on trial." Ashlyn said with a little chuckle.

Ali let out a little giggle and placed her hands on her son's shoulders. "Well I think you'll do a great job."

"Thanks, you got a great boy here." Ashlyn said, leaning down and pokes Joshua in the stomach.

"He is pretty great." Ali agrees.

"Stop it Ashy." Joshua giggles 

"Oh, I'm Ashy now?" She smiled.

"Mr.Dawkins told me about your problem." Ali stated, "You know about the distance from my place to yours."

Ashlyn reeled back a little, she couldn't tell by Ali's tone if the distance was going to be a problem for Ali or if she was merely about to propose a solution. "Uh you know the distance isn't too far. I don't mind-"

"It's okay Ashlyn. The distance isn't a problem. I merely told Mr.Dawkins there's an easier solution for you." Ali smiled in reassurance. 

"What would that be?"

"You should live with us."

Ashlyn's jaw dropped to the floor at Ali's statement. "But you don't even know me? Are you sure you want to offer something like this?"

"It's fine. You passed a background check, and to be honest I think you're a good person, if our conversation at the coffee shop holds any meaning."

"It's an incredibly nice offer but Ali, I just-"

"Think about it over dinner. JoJo here couldn't stop asking about you, even when I put him to bed at night. It'll give you two a chance to have fun."

"Pleaseeee Ashy, mommy makes the best food on earth, I swear." Joshua encouraged. 

Ashlyn couldn't deny the little boy and his very attractive and generous mother, not to mention her overhead boss. "Okay, I'll stay for dinner."

"Great, I hope you don't mind lasagna?" Ali asks and pulls out ingredients from the fridge and pans from the drawers.

"That's great actually." Ashlyn responds, "You don't have a cook do this for you?" Ashlyn was a little confused, seeing as how there were maids and butlers all over the estate, she'd expect some master chef to bust through the doors and cook up a storm. 

"I do, but whenever I'm able, I like to make dinner for my little man here." She smiled and lightly pulled Joshua's cheek which resulted in a giggle from the boy.

"That's nice. You need any help in here?" 

"Nope, just hangout until it's finished."

~~~

Ashlyn spent the time used to make dinner, playing and talking to Joshua. They were currently playing Ashlyn's promised game if hide n' seek. They played a few rounds where Ashlyn let him find her on purpose by trying to hide behind a curtain or behind a seat. But what surprised her was that the boy was great at the game. There were plenty of times he left her scratching her head as to where he went. As of right now the little boy was winning, Ashlyn scanned all over the living room for the boy but couldn't for the life of her find. She walked back into the kitchen with the intent on telling Ali she somehow lost her child, until she heard giggling coming from within Ali's sundress. Which prompted Ali herself to giggle as well.

"You two are conspiring against me in this game, huh?" Ashlyn said in a playful tone.

"I'm sorry he wanted to trick you and I thought it'd be funny." Ali said with a little pat to Ashlyn's face. 

"Oh geez I wonder where Joshua is, I guess I'll eat all the lasagna you make." Ashlyn teased and started leaving the kitchen. 

"Ashy, wait! You can't eat all the lasagna." Joshua yelles as he came barreling out of his mother's sundress and climbed up Ashlyn's leg. She tossed the giggling boy over her shoulder and exited the kitchen. 

"I'll have him back before dinner starts." Ashlyn said over her shoulder as tickled the boy and went back into the living room.

They talked while Ali finished up dinner, it started out as random rapid fire questions that Joshua could think of at the top of his head. But when she asked when about his family, she learned he had an uncle and grandparents, but heard nothing pertaining to a father. Ashlyn's natural curiosity wanted to delve deeper into the subject of his father, but the smart part in her knew she had to mind her own business and not ask. Then they headed back into the kitchen.

Ashlyn looked up multiple times to watch Ali as she cooked. She and Ali met gazes on multiple occasions and broke it with a polite smile. Since her and Joshua were seated at the counter, it gave her the perfect view to watch her. It wasn't that she was checking Ali out, she wanted to get a feel for who she was. Overall, Ali seemed like a good family woman. Ashlyn also wondered how the woman owned such a large piece of property, while it seemed like she was a single mom.

Ashlyn watched as Ali plated lasagna onto plates, she was quick to rise and help out. Even though Ali tried to assure her that she was fine, Ashlyn waved her off and took the plates to the table. Once the table was set, Ashlyn tickled Joshua before picking him up and carrying him to the sink to wash his hands. She dried off his hands and took him back to his seat.

"Okay he's all clean." Ashlyn laughed as she watched him immediately dig into his dinner.

"Thank you." Ali smiled.

They enjoyed small talk all throught dinner, even Joshua joined in with random tidbits. He had some wild stories to tell, and even enlightened his mommy on how Ashlyn was the coolest person there in the house. Ali just giggled at her son's exuberant behavior pertaining to Ashlyn.

After dinner, Joshua's eyes were drooping down along with his head. Ali stood to clear the plates but Ashlyn stopped her once again for the second time tonight. 

"I got em', you should put him to bed." Ashlyn suggested.

Ali thanked her and promptly carried her son. She assured that she'd be back down once he was in bed.

~~~

By the time Ali came back down to the kitchen, Ashlyn finished up the dishes and putting the leftovers in the fridge. Ashlyn was currently wiping down the counters.

"So have you thought about staying here? It'd basically be a live-in job." Ali asked, bringing up the subject once again.

Ashlyn crossed her arms and seemed to be deep in thought. The pros of living here would be less travel time, and would be easier to work from "home". The cons were work and personal business would be hard to distinguish from the each other, not to mention she wouldn't have much privacy here.

"It'd be easier for you, Ashlyn. I think you'd like it here. And Joshua, would love seeing you here as well, you two bonded pretty well." Ali persuaded. 

"Sure, why not." Ashlyn agreed with a smile. Ashlyn wasn't exactly sure why she agreed to it. She didn't know if she did it to please her boss, or if she really wanted to stay here on her own accord.

"Good. I should show you to your room."

"Actually I can't tonight. It's already past 10 pm and I should really get on the road if I want to get home at a reasonable time." Ashlyn stated.

Ashlyn swore she saw regret in Ali's eyes when she told her, but couldn't be sure. If there was any regret in Ali's eyes it already disappeared just as it appeared and washed over with normalcy. 

"Oh okay, that's fine. I'll have Jeffrey show you around tomorrow. You'll come in at 10 am, not 8. I held you back for a few hours today, so I'll give you some leeway." Ali informed her. 

"Can you do that? Wouldn't I have to ask Mr.Dawkins?" Ashlyn asked clearly confused. 

"Of course I can, Ashlyn. Who do you think is the boss over Mr.Dawkins." she chuckled and led Ashlyn to the front door. 

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ali smiled. 

"Definitely, goodnight Ali."

"Drive home safely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda stole a that nickname from you, Buff ;)


	5. Playtime with Joshua

"Ah Ms.Harris, we've been expecting you." Mr.Gordon said welcoming her inside. 

Ashlyn went in with her two suitcases following close behind. This was the first time she ever attempted a live-in job, but she was being practical. Waking up at 4:30 am and driving three hours everyday wasn't the most easiest thing to do. Plus she wasn't losing anything by accepting Ali's offer to stay in her estate. In fact, Ashlyn thought this might put her on top of her game. She wouldn't have to worry about waking up and driving long hours, instead she could use her time getting on everyone's good side; better known as sucking up.

She followed Mr.Gordon all the way to a door in another hallway. 

"This will be your bedroom. It has a bathroom inside so you wont have to share with anyone." Mr.Gordon explained as Ashlyn placed her bags inside the rather large room. She only got to check her room out for a few seconds before she heard him speak up again.

"I would like to show you the rest of the estate, Ms.Harris."

"Yea , no problem."

Mr.Gordan took her all over the estate, showing her places that she would use and places that did not warrant her presence. He explained that usually there were cooks to make breakfast and other meals, even snacks as well. However, if she wanted to make her own food, she could do it by herself. He also led her back to the study that she was in yesterday, he explained that this would be her working office everyday. He also handed her a sheet of paper that contained her working hours. 

"These hours are bound to change, frequently. However, your day starts at 8 am, nothing about that will change. Unless you have work to do, you are free to do whatever you want. Sometimes Ms.Krieger will come into the study to personally see her finances, you are to show her. She also has a limit that she sets on how much she wants to spend every week, if she goes over please inform her." Mr.Gordon says.

"Yes sir." Ashlyn nods. 

"Another thing, you are allowed to use all facilities on the estate; pool, garden, and so on. Just remember to clean up after yourself. Also, if Joshua comes to bother you and you have work, please remember that you are being paid for the work you get done, not for how happy you made the little boy. That means work comes first. Is that understood."

"Crystal clear."

Mr.Gordan cracked a small smile, "Good, hopefully you won't be a burden and liability like some of the others we regretfully hired in the past."

"I can assure you I'm not like that." Ashlyn clarified.

"I'm glad to see you have confidence in yourself." Mr.Gordan replies, "Well, I'm sure you remember the way back to your study. I suggest you start your work." He said before walking off into a another direction in the home.

Ashlyn entered her new bedroom and started unpacking. She basically brought all clothes and some personal hygiene products with her. She didn't believe she needed to bring her entire apartment with her. After she put everything away, she made her way back to her study and saw that all the work she did complete were neatly filed away. She smiled at the gesture of whoever did it for her, but she still had to conquer the remaining sea of papers in front of her. She shook her body out as if she were getting ready for a boxing match, then dived head first into her work.

Halfway through filing away another stack she completed, Joshua walked in.

"Hi Ashy." The boy grinned.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" 

"Mommy's busy and I heard Mr.Gordon talking about you. He pointed to this room."

"How old are you, little man?"

"This many!" Joshua explained by holding up four fingers on one hand and five on the other.

"Forty five?" Ashlyn asked with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

"No, Ashy. This many." Joshua says shaking his head, and repeating his gesture.

"Oh. OH, you're four and a half." Ashlyn realized. "You're pretty smart for a four and a half boy."

"Yep, mommy says that I'm super smart like Frankenstein." 

"I think you mean Einstein, kiddo." Ashlyn chuckled.

"Yup that one." Joshua giggled because he saw Ashlyn chuckle.

"Can we play?" Joshua asked, pulling out toy racecars from his pockets.

Ashlyn kneeled down to the boy's height before speaking. "Well listen JoJo, I have to work right now, but you can take a seat there and wait for me to finish. Then we can play anything you want, okay?"

"But that's boring." Joshua immediately started pouting.

"But I can't play right now. Not until I finish that work." Ashlyn tried to explain.

"But I'll be BORED." He whined, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

Ashlyn scrambled her brain looking for a solution. "Okay how about you sit there and I'll let you ask me whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Anything."

"Okay!" He ran over to the seat and climbed up on it.

Ashlyn went back to her own seat and started working once again. Throughout the process, Joshua asked questions that were odd for a little child, but they were those questions that every grown up bullshits on the answer for kids. Like; "Why are dinosaurs so tall?" Or "If I get as strong as Superman, will I fly?" Ashlyn hung around enough children to master the art of bullshiting answers for kids, but it was all done in good intent.

After she finished everything and filed it all away, she and Joshua went outside to the pool. She had to wait quite a few minutes because he couldn't decide on what he wanted to play. Once they changed and Ashlyn helped him put on his arm floaties, they chased each other in the pool for a while. Ashlyn moved significantly slower when she had to chase him so he felt like he was super fast. Ashlyn showed off a bit on the diving board, getting a bunch of applause from the energetic boy. Joshua whined when he couldn't do the same, so Ashlyn securely held him in her arms and did a few cannonballs into the pool. After chasing each other and showing off, they did races from one end of the pool to another, Ashlyn always let him win.

"I beat you again Ashy." Joshua giggled.

"You're too fast kid." Ashlyn fake panted as she talked.

"Yup, I'm fast as Flash. But I'm hungry now, can we go eat Ashy?"

"Sure thing buddy." Ashlyn exited the pool and lifted him out as well and dried the both of them off. She carried him, fearful that he might try and run while the ground around the pool was still wet and hurt himself. 

Ashlyn was making a sandwichs for the both of them, "You're not allergic to anything, right?"

"Nope, I can eat everything!" 

"Cool."

Ashlyn put the finishing touches on the sandwiches and cut Joshua's into triangles before handing out over to him. "Here you go, bud."

"Thank you Ashy." 

They ate in silence, but Ashlyn caught him staring at her. 

"What's up kid?" Ashlyn asks.

"You have a lot of drawings on your body." Joshua noted and stared with awe. 

"Oh yea, I've got quite a few. They're actually called tattoos." Ashlyn says while looking at some of her own. 

"My mommy has tattoos too, right here." Joshua patted his side. "I could ask her to show you!"

"No, no! Don't do that, JoJo." Ashlyn rushed out. She could only imagine what kind of ink the woman had on her skin and in what other places. She had to stop herself from thinking about it too much, since she was her boss and she's talking to her kid. 

"Okay " he shrugged and continued eating. 

~~~

Ali entered the living room to place fresh flowers in the vase, she smiled at the sight in front of her on the couch. Ashlyn was on her back in a tank top and board shorts with Joshua resting on top of her with his face in her neck and a little puddle of drool pooling there as well. Ashlyn's arms were protectively wrapped around her son, and had her head tipped back over the arm of the couch.

Ali gently tried to extract her son from the blonde's muscular tattooed arms. But Ashlyn's arm tightened just a little bit. Ali laid a hand on Ashlyn's tattooed bicep and gripped it gently in an attempt to wake her.

"Ashlyn"

"Mmm, what time is it?" Ashlyn mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

"After one." Ali answered. "I should get him to bed, it's time for his nap."

Ashlyn stood up, still carrying the boy. "He needs a bath, we kind of went swimming. I hope you don't mind, and I already fed him lunch afterwards.

"Ah no, it's fine, thank you actually. You tired him out for me. Would you like to help me take him upstairs?" Ali asked.

"Uh I don't know if that would be appropriate." Ashlyn said nervously. 

"It's okay, I don't mind." Ali reassured. 

"Alright, sure." 

Ali took Ashlyn up to her son's room. She gently took him from Ashlyn and quickly took him a bath and changed his clothes before he could wake up and become cranky. Ashlyn pulled the comforter back so Ali could place the boy inside. Once he was put to bed, Ali and Ashlyn went back down to the living room.

"So how are you liking it here?" Ali asked while crossing her legs.

"It's pretty nice here. Your son always finds cool things to do here." Ashlyn stated. 

"He really seems to have grown attached to you, usually he'd beg me to call his friends or something. But since he's seen you, I haven't heard a peep about it from him." Ali chuckled.

"Glad I could help." 

"I'm glad you did, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Ms.Krieger. I love hanging out with him. He makes accounting fun for me." Ashlyn explained.

"You don't have to call me Ms.Krieger, I like being on a common level with you. The prefixes of Mr or Ms really seem to build walls of entitlement, and I don't like it. I try to tell my staff but they ensist. I like conversations like the one we had in the coffee shop, when I was just Ali, not Ms.Krieger." Ali explained.

"I can definitely call you Ali, Ali. I enjoyed our conversation as well. To be honest, I'm glad you're my boss, you're easy to talk to and it's like I already know you. And that's a huge sigh of relief."

"We can only get to know each other more after today." Ali smiled, "Also you should shower, your emanating bleach right now. I myself have matters to attend to, I'll see you at dinner?"

Ashlyn laughed, "I'll shower before you come back, and yes, I'll see you at dinner."

"Great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the halfway point of this fic :) I'm still wondering if I'll do an epilogue, but most likely I will.


	6. You Deserve Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troop, here's some of Ali's back story :)

Ashlyn did in fact shower before Ali came back and before Joshua woke up from his nap. Since she finished her work early, she had no need to wear dress shirts and slacks, instead she wore a form fitting black v neck and track pants, and made her way to the kitchen and ran into Joshua.

"Ashy! You're still here!" Joshua yelled and barreled into her legs before she lifted him up. 

"Of courseI I'm still here. I live here now." Ashlyn answered and watched Joshua's eyes brighten up with happiness.

They entered the kitchen where the food was already cooked and left warm for them. Ashlyn put Joshua down and grabbed plates to scoop food onto them. 

"Ashy" Joshua tugged on her pants.

"Yea bud." Ashlyn answered but was more focused on the task at hand. 

"Can I have tattoos just like you?" 

Before Ashlyn got to answer she felt a hand on her lower back and a certain someone beat her to it. 

"Unforntunately no, as handsome as you would look Sweetheart, you look even better like this." Ali smiled.

"I agree with your mom." Ashlyn added. 

Joshua shrugged and dashed to the dinner table.

"Isn't he a riot." Ashlyn laughed. 

Ali joined in on it. "He's super ambitious not to mention he loses interest quickly in things." She removed her hand from Ashlyn's back and filled glasses with water and wine. "White or red?"

"Red." Ashlyn answered and carried the food over. 

They talked over dinner but it all centered around how Joshua was excited to start Kindergarten. He had plenty of friends who lived around the estates that would be entering at the same time he was. Ali already enrolled him in a private school, she believed he'd do the best there. Ashlyn added by telling Joshua all the fun she had in Kindergarten. The main part that had him hooked were the nap, snack, and play times. Joshua was also excited because his birthday was coming up, they were still in May and his birthday was in August. Ashlyn agreed; with Ali's consent, that she'd buy the boy a gift if he was good all the way to his birthday, she'd get him something really cool. That statement had him happy and hyper til the end of dinner. 

After dinner Ashlyn offered to get Joshua ready for bed, which Ali agreed to. It ended in a big bubble bath that had Ashlyn covered in soap suds. In the end, Ashlyn was able to get Joshua bathed, changed, and in bed.

Ashlyn came downstairs sporting a very wet v neck, Ali giggled at the sight of her and placed her wine glass down. Ali disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with a hand towel, she held it out for Ashlyn to take. 

"Wipe yourself down, because it seems like my little four and a half boy wrestled you with soap suds." Ali continued giggling. 

"I'll have you know that your little boy is sleeping a clean and happy boy." Ashlyn took the towel, her hand brushed Ali's as she received the towel, she mumbled a sorry and scratched the back of her neck. Ali smiled sheepishly and took a sip from her wine glass. 

"So tell me about yourself, Ashlyn. And before you ask, no I did not see your background check; only security does." Ali asked and tapped her wineglass with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well, I'm born and raised here in Florida. I'm 28, and a tattoo enthusiast." Ashlyn chuckled, "I don't know, there really isn't that much to me. I'm a simple kind of person."

Ali nodded in understanding, "I'm 27, and as you can see, I'm wealthy, although I don't let it define me. In case you don't know where I got my wealth from, it's from stocks and investments. I live and breathe stock analysis, and yes it's as boring as it sounds."

"It can't be too bad, I mean hey I crunch numbers for a living. And believe me it isn't so fun." Ashlyn adds.

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, but what about Joshua's father? Is he still..."

Ali placed her wine glass on the table, "I met him at the University and thought he was the one. Once he found out I was pregnant with Joshua, he changed, and not for the good. He finally decided to leave when Joshua was barely a few months old. Said he couldn't live his dreams while taking care of a baby. I was devastated when he left, but I knew it was coming. He was barely around when I was pregnant, and even when he was around he was so distant. I guess it's a good thing that he left, rather than him staying and being a constant reminder of how he didn't want the child. I haven't heard from him or seen him since he left but I'm happy for it."

"I'm sorry Ali." Ashlyn said sincerely and placed a hand over Ali's, "No one deserves to be treated that way."

"Thank you. But I'm glad he's gone, Joshua shouldn't have to know someone like that. He would cause nothing but disappointment and hurt, I couldn't bear to put my little boy through something like that. I can honestly say I regret having anything to do with him, but he gave me one of the most precious things in my life. Joshua is my pride and joy, I'd do anything to shield him from hurt." Ali stated. "I guess going through that has made my parents a little guarded about me, or at least just my mother. But they all love him and that's more than I could ask for."

"If it's any consolation, I wouldn't treat you or Joshua like that. I know I'm just a replaceable employee, but I treat people right. I think you and Joshua deserve it, and I'd be more than happy to be that for the both of you." Ashlyn said and watched the woman who seemed to be in deep thought. 

There was no denying that Ali is an attractive woman, but Ashlyn wasn't saying this to get in her pants, she was saying it as a friend, because she felt they deserved good things and honest people. She believed that, Joshua's father walking out should be the last pain they should ever feel, and good things should be the only ones to come afterwards. She felt some kind of connection with Ali and couldn't deny it. 

However, Ali's silence was making her feel as if she definitely overstepped her boundaries. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"There's no reason for you to apologize. It's just nice, that someone I'm still getting to know, could be so considerate for someone they them self is still getting to know as well." Ali smiled. "You're a good person, Ashlyn, and I mean it. It's refreshing to meet people like you."

Ashlyn let go of a deep breath she was holding and ended with a chuckle. "I thought you were going to tell me to pack up and leave."

"Pack up and get out." Ali joked. "I'm kidding, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Well aren't you the jokester." Ashlyn bumped Ali's shoulder with her own. "Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure. But we should change, especially you." Ali emphasized by lightly pulling on Ashlyn's wet shirt.

"Yea okay, but um where can I get more towels? Joshua kind of made me use all of mine to clean up the bubble mess." Ashlyn asks while going up the stairs. 

"I'll get them for you." Ali says. 

~~~

Ashlyn came down and saw Ali was already back on the couch. Ali wore a silk lavender nightgown with her legs covered by a blanket. Ashlyn almost chuckled at the large contrast in what they were wearing, her in an old t shirt and some shorts, whereas Ali wore a very nice nightgown. Ashlyn admired the neckline on the nightgown but it wasn't her right to look, so she didn't.

"Well since it's past nine, there's nothing that good on right now." Ali says and smiles when Ashlyn lifts up the blankets to sit by her. 

"Hmm I bet I can find something." Ashlyn said, reaching over and taking the remote. She scrolled through the TV Guide, and did in fact find a good movie for them to watch. 

Some time during the movie, Ashlyn put her arm around the top of the couch on Ali's side, and Ali had leaned her head onto Ashlyn's shoulder. Ashlyn didn't shy away, and it left a small smile etched on Ali's face. 

By the time the movie ended, Ali was full on sleeping on Ashlyn's outstretched arm. Ashlyn hadn't noticed until she tried to reach forward for the remote and Ali fell forward with her. So she wrapped her arm around the sleeping woman and carefully leaned forward to turn off the TV. She then gently shook Ali in hopes of waking her up. 

"Ali....Ali you have to wake up." Ashlyn said quietly. 

Ali mumbled something indistinct before nuzzling her head back into Ashlyn's arm. Ashlyn's nose immediately filled with Ali's scent of honey, vanilla, and something floral, which in Ashlyn's opinion smelt wonderful. As Ashlyn was about to attempt again at waking her up, Ali stretched out her arms with a yawn, and opened her eyes. 

"Oh wow, I slept through the entire thing, didn't I?" Ali asked while blinking away the sleep from her eyes. 

"I think so, yea." Ashlyn chuckled. 

"Well I apologize, I was a bit tired but I wanted a chance to hang out with you some more." Ali smiled with a bit of a nose crinkle.

"Ah, don't worry about. I'll be here for years if you'll keep me." Ashlyn said with a little puppy eyes effect.

"Oh, you're trying to guilt trip me into keeping you around?"

"Come on, who could deny this face." Ashlyn playfully pouted her bottom lip. 

Ali gently pushed Ashlyn's face away with a laugh. "I'll keep you around, don't you worry your pretty little head."

"I just have to worry your pretty little head with hoping I can keep your finances in line." Ashlyn joked. 

"Well fair warning, I have a weak spot for shoes and purses, not to mention whatever my son wants."

"I'll keep an eye out for those." Ashlyn finished with a wink. 

"You're a funny person, Ashlyn." Ali stated, "I'm glad you're my accountant, the last person we had tried to get my son to steal money from me. Not knowing that my little boy tells me everything like a tape recorder."

"Aw damn, that means I can't bribe him into making you buy more of those delicious cookies you keep in the cupboard, huh?" Ashlyn asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"No you don't, since I bake them myself." Ali pointed out.

"Well look at you; smart and a good baker." Ashlyn grinned. "I have to one up you now."

Ali stood and gathered the blankets and dumped them on Ashlyn's head, "I'd like to see you try."

Ashlyn grinned underneath the blankets and grabbed Ali around her waist before hoisting her over her shoulder and dumped a squealing Ali and the blankets on the couch. 

Ashlyn couldn't tell if whatever was going on between her and the single mother was friendly banter or if it crossed over into flirty banter. Maybe it wasn't professional on her own part, but all she knew was that it got Ali to smile and open up a bit, and Ashlyn liked it. 

"I think I just one up'd you."

Ali laughed as she removed the blankets from her head, "Sure, now help me up before I go on a shopping spree and make your work hell."

"You wouldn't." Ashlyn said with narrowed eyes. 

"Try me." Ali said with a face she was trying very hard to keep serious without laughing, which she failed to do. "Help me up, you goof." Ali said through her laughter. 

Ashlyn untangled the blankets from Ali and helped her to her feet.

"I think we should hit the hay, it's getting late and I have work to do tomorrow." Ashlyn suggested. 

Ali nodded in agreement, "I think this is the second time this week I've kept you up late."

"Don't worry about it, you're good company."

"As are you Ashlyn." Ali smiled. 

They both ascended the stairs before turning in opposite directions to their bedrooms. 

"I'll see you in the morning?" Ashlyn asked. 

"Of course, goodnight Ashlyn."

"Sweet dreams, Ali."

~~~

The next morning, Ashlyn woke up rather early for her own tastes but decided to make breakfast for the mother and son. It was a rather odd thing to do, seeing as how she practically just met them, but she was already great friends with Joshua, and her and Ali seemed to be in a higher level of connection. It's like they had a greater understanding of each other, despite the short amount of time they actually knew each other for. 

Ashlyn was plating the omelettes onto plates with bacon and toast. She laid it out on the table and was filling glasses up glass of OJ when Ali and a bubbly Joshua came into the kitchen.

"Whoa, Ashy you made breakfast!" Joshua smiled with wide eyes. He ran over to his side of the table and began eating.

"Honey, what do you tell Ashlyn first before you start eating?" Ali chastised. 

Joshua blushed and put down his fork, "Thank you Ashy."

"You're welcome, bud." Ashlyn smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you for making breakfast, you didn't have to." Ali thanked.

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy it like your little boy is and we'll call it even." Ashlyn said. 

Ali gave her a one arm hug before making her way over to her seat to begin eating. Ashlyn followed suit and quickly became engrossed in a very random animated conversation brought up by Joshua. 

Ashlyn may have felt a little odd at first making breakfast for the family. However once they started laughing and having a good time that morning, she knew she made the right decision.


	7. Plumbing Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today :)

**May**

Two weeks passed after Ashlyn's and Ali's little talk about Joshua's father. During those weeks, they definitely grew closer, they learned more about each other; Joshua included. They learned what each other liked and didn't like, they shared some college and high school memories. Whenever Ashlyn wasn't working, she was hanging out with Ali or Joshua. Her day was always usually filled with activities with the mini family. She didn't expect it to happen, but she readily accepted the mother and son. She was able to come to the conclusion that they became something meaningful to her, in those two weeks. Overall they were growing a relationship that all started in a coffee shop.

Whenever Ali and Ashlyn interacted it comprised of a somewhat underlying flirty tone to it. Ashlyn was even surprised when one time Ali asked her if she was single, the question came up while bringing up funny past relationship stories. What confused Ashlyn, was the fact that she didn't necessarily peg Ali as someone who was attracted to women. She just figured that Ali was always trying to keep things friendly and easy going. 

Ashlyn of course spoke to Whit and Terri, but she hadn't exactly told them that she was living in her boss' home. She'd always tell them that she wasn't home or she's running really late and just wanted to sleep. She didn't understand why she lied to them, but a large part of her just didn't want to be bombarded with questions from them. 

At the moment, Ashlyn was grocery shopping with Ali and Joshua, per Ali's request. They were running low on food and even though they could've sent someone, Ali wanted to have some time with them as a whole. Joshua had been running around the store the entire time, Ali allowed him to as long as he stayed in her line of sight and didn't cause trouble. However she had to put her foot down after he ran into multiple people and knocked down a few too many things. 

"Joshua Krieger! Come back here, right now." Ali in a stern tone. She couldn't run over to get him because she was ordering something from the butcher. 

"Don't worry, I'll get him." Ashlyn said with a hand to the small of her back before leaving to collect the boy. 

Ali was placing the meat into the cart when Ashlyn returned with Joshua over her shoulder. 

"Mommy I'm back. Ashy got me." Joshua smiled adorably. 

"You can't run around like that Sweetie, please." Ali explained and kissed his forehead, she didn't want him to feel too bad, she just wanted him to know it was wrong.

"Okay mommy." Joshua agreed.

"I already apologized to the people for the trouble he caused. So you don't have to worry about that." Ashlyn said. 

"Thank you."

"You know." Ashlyn placed Joshua back on his feet but held his hand. "I gotta get you to stop thanking me. I do these things because I don't mind, you're a friend to me Ali."

Ali blushed and ducked her head down, "Sorry it's a habit."

They finished up at the grocery store and stopped by a hardware store and bought some items to fix the sink. For some reason the kitchen sink wasn't wasn't working, it'd profusely leak even time water went down the drain; which made washing anything a daunting task. Ashlyn knew what was needed to fix the sink, so as they browsed the store, Ashlyn pointed out what needed to be bought. 

They returned to estate and Ashlyn changed into some clothes she didn't mind getting dirty. Ali made a snack for Joshua to keep him busy while she called someone to fix the sink. She didn't know that Ashlyn knew how to fix the sink or else she wouldn't be calling. 

"Nuh uh," Ashlyn said as she took the phone and hung up. "I'm not going to let you waste your money, when I can fix your sink."

"Really now." Ali said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Watch me." Ashlyn smirked and laid down under the sink to begin working. 

Ali watched her pull some pipes out so she could actually fix what needed to be fixed. Ashlyn went through screwdrivers, sealer, and piping. After what seemed like forever, Ali heard her say "Ah hah" right before she saw her get doused with water.

"Jesus!" Ashlyn yelled while trying to shield her face from the heavy spray of water. Joshua laughed while eating his PB&J sandwich and apple slices. After a good solid 3 minutes of getting sprayed, Ashlyn finally got the water to stop. Ali bent down to where Ashlyn could see her.

"You sure you don't want me to call that plumber?"

"I'm good, but how about you grab that flashlight and come on down here." Ashlyn said while failing to wipe her face with her already wet hand.

Ali tied her hair up, grabbed a towel and the flashlight before laying down next to a soaking wet Ashlyn. Ali wiped down Ashlyn's face, earning a 'thank you' smile from Ashlyn. When everything was in place, Ashlyn began explaining in detail what she needed Ali to do. Despite Ali's lack of knowledge in plumbing, she turned out to be a great listener and followed all instructions to a T. They got the sink fixed and Ashlyn turned her head to fist bump Ali, but came nearly a breath away from Ali's face. She could feel Ali's breath on her face and saw her look down to her lips, Ashlyn unknowingly did the same. 

"I uh." Ashlyn whispered, she could swear Ali was coming closer.

"Mommy can I have more apples?" Joshua asked bending down so his mommy would see him.

Joshua popping up caused Ashlyn to jolt up and bang her head right into the pipe she just fixed with a yelp. Ali let out a silent curse and slipped out from under the sink to get her son some more apple slices. Ashlyn slid out as well holding the side of her head with a grimace. 

Ali quickly cut up the apples and sent a happy Joshua out of the kitchen. She grabbed Ashlyn by her wrist and took her into restroom, kicking the door shut behind her. She opened the cabinet, pulling out the first aid kit. She sat on the sink counter and pulled Ashlyn in between her legs by her soaked shirt. Ali pulled out alcohol wipes and lightly dabbed the injured area.

"Does it hurt?" Ali asked softly. Her eyes were no longer on the cut, but looking straight into Ashlyn's eyes. 

"No" Ashlyn replied in an even softer voice. She stepped closer until her thighs touched the counter. She looked down to Ali's lips and then back up to her eyes. She felt that they had somewhat of a moment under the sink, as funny as it seemed. Ashlyn almost thought she went too far when Ali didn't respond. However, it all flew out the window the moment Ali placed her hands on her face, and pulled her down closer. 

"Are sure you want to do this?" Ashlyn asked a breath away from her lips. 

"Yes, now kiss me."

Ashlyn didn't need to be told twice before she leaned in and connected their lips. Their kiss started out slow while they learned and explored each other's lips until Ali wrapped her legs around Ashlyn's waist, fisted her hands in Ashlyn's drenched shirt, and deepened the kiss. If Ashlyn thought that Ali was any bit of tentative, her thought quickly changed. She ran her tongue across Ali's lips and was immediately granted access. Their tongues dueled for dominance, which Ashlyn ultimately won. Her hands slipped under the hem of Ali's shirt, reveling in the warmth and softness of her skin. Ali's hands found purchase in Ashlyn's shirt, tangling itself in the wet fabric. Ashlyn moved her thumbs along Ali's waist, making imaginary patterns on the soft skin. 

After a few more minutes of kissing and gentle caresses, Ali pulled away with one last peck to Ashlyn's lips. "I think I like you." Ali said in a timid voice with her forehead touching Ashlyn's. 

"I like you too, but why do you sound so scared?" Ashlyn asked with concern.

"I've never done this....with a woman before." Ali admitted. "But I've wanted nothing more than to kiss you."

"I would never rush you into anything, Ali." Ashlyn reassured. 

"I believe you. I just...this is all new for me but when I see you interact with Joshua and the amount of care you have for the both of us, I feel certain about what I feel for you. You're definitely very attractive," Ali said as she ran her hand down Ashlyn's muscular tattooed arm, "But you're a great person as well and I seem to have fallen for you, as elementary as it sounds."

"Don't inflate my ego too big." Ashlyn joked with a smile. "But in all seriousness, you're just as great. You're a hard working woman that wants nothing but the best for her son. If that's not admirable then I don't know what is."

Ashlyn brushed some of Ali's hair behind her ear, leaving her hand to rest cupping her cheek. "You deserve the best, Ali."

"And you can give me the best?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd give you and Joshua my all. And I mean that. I wouldn't hurt you and Joshua, or put any one of you through any kind of disappointment." Ashlyn stated.

"There's two hearts at stake, Ashlyn. Being in a relationship with me is complex, not only because of myself but because of external factors. There are no paparazzi or jealous ex, but there is my family, and they're as straight laced as they come." Ali said. 

"I'd be willing to take on those external factors with you." Ashlyn smiled. "I know it seems like I'm pushy or things are moving too fast, but I honestly believe that you, Joshua, and I could have something."

Ashlyn was never this pushy with women so they'd give her a chance. But for some reason she honestly couldn't explain, she could see something amazing with Ali and her son. They had a type of connection that Ashlyn herself couldn't say she felt from anyone else, basically she was drawn to Ali. And even if she tried to reel herself back, it wasn't going to work. Ashlyn didn't know how or when she became so invested or interested in Ali, maybe it was the conversations they had, or moments with Joshua, either way she wanted to try something with Ali. She wanted to wipe away Ali's insecurities and fears, and be something for the mother and son.

Ali placed her hands by her side and fiddled with the counter. "I want to give you a chance, because I know you're sincere, but doubts are always there."

"Hey, I'm nothing like Joshua's father. I would never betray or leave you two. When I make a commitment, I stay true to it."

"I haven't trusted anyone since he left. I haven't been intimate with anyone since having Joshua. I don't even know if I remember how." Ali said and put her head down. She sounded as if she were having some kind of internal battle with herself. "I want to love and be loved, but it's been so long."

Ashlyn could see her shoulders shake and tears fall from her eyes and onto thighs.

"Then let me in. You know me Ali, I have never mistreated you or Joshua, and I never plan on it. Give me a chance to love you." Ashlyn asked and closed the space between them, lifting Ali's face and wiping away tears with her thumbs. Ali gave her a faint nod and Ashlyn joined their lips once more. Their kiss was a multitude of things, it was; security, reassurance, safety, love, honesty, care, and trustworthiness. 

"You know this means I get to take you on a date, we can even include Joshua if you want." Ashlyn smiled.

"I don't want to get his hopes up."

Ashlyn's smile faltered and Ali saw it.

"No it's not you. You're good with Joshua, great actually, I just-" Ali scrambled.

"I get it, Ali. You're reserved, but I'd like to show you that I don't have bad intentions. I wouldn't hurt either of you, and I wouldn't put Joshua through disappointment." Ashlyn clarified. 

"What do you say I barbecue out back for dinner, then we could have a little movie night? It'd include everyone, and it'd show you I can really cook, not just breakfast." She ended with a wink.

Ali thought about it for a while and then agreed. "I should probably go get my son, he's probably causing some kind of damage around the house." Ali chuckled lightly before slipping off the counter to leave.

Ashlyn pulled her back and connected their lips once more in a hard kiss, "You won't regret this, Ali." She was about to let go until Ali wrapped her arms around her neck and deepened their kiss. Ali pulled back and buried her face in Ashlyn's neck, placing a little kiss there. They stood there wrapped in a tight hug. Ashlyn held her close and protectively. From what? Anything that Ashlyn thought could hurt the mother.

Ali pulled away, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

~~~

Ashlyn was finishing up some finances when her phone rang, it was Whitney.

"Aw shit," Ashlyn mumbled before answering. "Hey Whit, how are you?"

"Don't 'Hey Whit' me. Where have you been? I've been to your apartment multiple times and you're never there." Whit said tersely. 

"I've been working. Which I so happen to be doing now." Ashlyn answered.

"It's Sunday, Ash. Who the hell works on a Sunday?"

"Me, Whit. Look, this job demands a lot from me and it's three hours away. So when I get off at 8, I won't make it home until 11. You know this." Ashlyn insisted.

"I can tell when you're lying, you're my best friend. So tell me what's going on." Whit asked in exasperation.

Ashlyn sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Ashlyn."

"Promise."

"Okay fine, I promise. Now tell me."

"I live here, you know, with Ali." Ashlyn said slowly. 

"You live where?"

"With my boss." 

"Why in hell are you living with your boss?" Whit asked, trying not to scream into the blonde's ears.

"I live three freaking hours away, Whit. Do you know how tiring that is to wake up early as hell when you're barely even coherent and then have to drive three hours to work. And then after working all day when you bone tired, drive all three hours back home. It gets really tiring, luckily for me, I have a boss that actually cared and allowed me to stay in her home." Ashlyn explained in a rather clipped and angry tone.

"And that's all you're doing, living there?" Whit said with a accusative tinge in her voice.

"Really? Chill out or I'm hanging up." Ashlyn deadpaned. Whitney was her best friend, but she couldn't tell her about Ali, at least not now. Ashlyn's prioritywas never to make Ali fall in love with her, it was honestly just to be her friend. But somehow it turned into something better.

"I'm being honest. Your boss is an attractive woman, so are you, I just don't want you to blur the lines of professionalism and lust." Whit explained.

Ashlyn let out a hard breath, something she did when she was trying not to get angry. Her and Ali had already blurred those lines, but Ashlyn didn't see the problem. They were both grown women who wanted to try this relationship because they felt something for each other. "If you want to hang out, call me or text me the details and I'll be there. As of right now, I have work to do and I don't get paid to talk to my friend."

"Ash-"

Ashlyn hung up before her best friend got to finish her sentence. Ashlyn heard the telltale sounds of Joshua by his little feet running towards the study. 

"Ashy!" Joshua yelled and ran into her legs. 

Ashlyn picked him up and started walking out of the study. "What's up bud?"

"Mommy said the grill is ready for you."

~~~

Dinner was fun, a lot of fun actually. Ashlyn showed off her cooking skills with cutting the meat, seasoning it, and making flashy moves on the grill. She even scooped up Joshua and let him help out with the grill. Since they were out on the backyard patio Ali was able to easily go into the kitchen to bring out some vegetables for Ashlyn to grill. Joshua complained a little, claiming that he didn't like vegetables, he tried to get Ashlyn to join in on it but a stern look from Ali stopped her. So Ashlyn then told a fib, if Joshua ate his vegetables he'd be able to be stronger than Superman. That caused him to rush Ashlyn to finish cooking them. 

At the end of dinner, Joshua was barely awake and covered in barbecue sauce because of what Ashlyn jokingly called the meat coma. Ashlyn wrapped up all the leftovers and cleaned up the grill and kitchen while Ali put Joshua to bed before she came back down. 

"Do you want to do something?" Ali asked cryptically. 

"Like what." Ashlyn said with a raised eyebrow.

Ali smiled and took her by the hand leading her upstairs to her room. "I don't think I ever showed you, but this is my bedroom. Go get some of your sleep clothes and come back here. Don't bother knocking just come straight in, close the door when you come in."

"Okay." Ashlyn wasn't sure of what Ali had planned but she trusted her nonetheless. So she went back to her own bedroom, grabbed clothes like Ali told her to and went back to Ali's bedroom. She dropped her clothes on a chair near Ali's bed before following a light into Ali's bathroom. Ashlyn's jaw dropped at the sight, she was definitely not expecting this.

"Take off your clothes and join me, if you're comfortable with that. Or you can sit on the toilet and wait for me to finish." Ali explained from the inside of the bath. She was laying fully naked under the cover of the very soapy and fragrant water and suds of the bath she had ran.

"I uh, thought that you would be uncomfortable." Ashlyn stuttered, still trying to keep her pulse in check and not stare at Ali's very naked body.

"If I was, I wouldn't be asking. I know it's a bit forward, but I just want to be close to you." Ali finished with a small smile.

Ashlyn wasted no further time in stripping off her clothing, she saw Ali's eyes quickly look her over before averting her gaze. As she approached the bath, Ali scooted forward to allow Ashlyn to slide in behind her. Ashlyn did so successfully and slid her hands around Ali's waist, which caused Ali to relax back into Ashlyn's front. Ashlyn didn't allow her hands to roam because she doubted Ali would be comfortable with that, so she kept them around Ali's waist. 

"You know this is pretty nice." Ashlyn whispered next to her ear.

"Why, because I'm naked?" Ali joked.

"No, it's nice to relax like this with you. I love your little boy, really, funniest and liveliest little boy I've ever seen. But I like this alone time with you as well." Ashlyn explained with a kiss to her shoulder.

"I guess I was too busy prancing around you during those last two weeks, instead we could've done stuff like this."

"Hey no rush, we just admitted that we have feelings for each other. We have all the time we need."

"Oops, I guess I've been out of the dating world way too long. I might need a 'Dating For Dummies' book." Ali chuckled and moved some water around with her foot. 

"Nonsense, you already told me that my food is good, I'd say you're doing a pretty good job."

Ali pulled away from Ashlyn loose hold, turning around to face her. She was essentially in her lap with her legs facing the opposite of Ashlyn's. She leaned in closer with her hands braced on Ashlyn's shoulders and kissed her softly.

"What was that for?" Ashlyn asked with her eyes still closed.

"Because you're great. You make me feel comfortable, and I love that about you."

Ashlyn smiled and joined their lips once again, then placed a kiss to the side of her head.They soaked in the scented bath for a while longer, enjoying each other's presence. Afterwards, they dressed and climbed into Ali's bed. Ashlyn sided up behind Ali, with one arm under her head and the other draped across her waist. Ali scooted as far as she could into Ashlyn for maximum closeness. Ashlyn found it adorable and held her tight, with a last kiss to to the base of her neck. Both fell asleep content in the presence of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all were wondering when it'd happen ;)


	8. Debbie Downer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to sneak this one in during the World Cup games. That Canada v. China game was a good one. :)

Ashlyn woke up to soft lips on her own. Ashlyn smiled into the kiss and pulled Ali into a hug on top of her. Ali giggled when Ashlyn's warm hands rubbed her thighs and rested on her hips. Ali kissed up her neck and back to her lips. 

"Morning" Ashlyn said with another kiss. 

"Good morning," Ali smiled and sat up. In her position she was straddling Ashlyn's waist and both women noticed it. 

Ashlyn drummed her fingers along Ali's waist while looking at her. Ali blushed and looked away but placed her hands on Ashlyn's shoulders. 

"What's up?"

"You make me feel like a giddy school girl that finally got their crush to like them back." Ali mumbled. 

"I'm glad I'm your crush," Ashlyn smiled. "But do you know what you're crush really wants to do?"

"Show me."

Ashlyn grinned and gently pulled Ali down to her by the back of her neck. She connected their lips and started the kiss off deeply. Ali had already granted her tongue entrance and moaned when she felt Ashlyn's hand brush against her ass with a slight squeeze

When Ashlyn heard the result of her actions, she slid both her hands down to Ali's ass with a good squeeze with both hands. Ali's hips grinded down into Ashlyn's, which definitely got a rise out of her. Ashlyn held her by the ass and flipped them so she was on top and between her thighs. Once that was done, she continued her assault of kisses; she placed little nips on the inside of her throat while her hands lightly caressed her breasts over the nightgown and moved down to the hem, before she slid her hands down to Ali's thighs and creeped them under her nightgown. 

"Mmm Ash," Ali said through the kiss. 

"Yea?" Ashlyn stopped, giving Ali her full attention and removing her hands.

"I do like you, I really do. But maybe we shouldn't do this yet. I shouldn't have initiated this, I just got too carried away when I shouldn't have." Ali said breathlessly. 

Ashlyn immediately moved off and laid by Ali's side, "I won't rush you Ali. I myself got carried away and I should've remembered everything you told me."

"It's not that I don't _want_ you. It's just I want to know you more, I don't want to do this now." Ali tried to explain what she was herself trying to process. 

"I get it Ali. I wanna get to know you more as well. This-" Ashlyn said referring to the situation that could've happened. "Can definitely wait, you're worth waiting for."

"Thank you."

"Ali" Ashlyn said with a raised eyebrow. 

Ali playfully rolled her eyes and leaned over to peck her lips. "No more apologizing, I got it." 

Someone knocked at her door right when she pulled away. Ali climbed over her and opened her bedroom door. 

"Ah Ms.Krieger" Jeffrey said, he glanced into the room and saw Ashlyn laying in the bed scrolling through her phone. He made a face which Ali caught. She gave him a look of her own that pleaded for him not to say anything. Jeffrey gave a slight nod before he continued. "Good morning, Ms.Krieger, Joshua is waiting for you downstairs and also your mother informed me that she'll be coming to visit you in three weeks."

"Okay thank you, tell Joshua I'll be down." 

"As you wish." And with that Jeffrey walked away.

Ali came back to the bed and sat. She ran her hands through her hair and blew out an exasperated breath. Ashlyn was by her side in an instant. 

"What's wrong." Ashlyn asked placing her arms around her. 

"My mother, she's coming in three weeks."

"Do you not want her here?" Ashlyn asked while rubbing gentle circles on her stomach. 

"It's not that I don't want her here, it's just that she's...different. She's a pain in your butt, stick to her guns kind of woman." Ali explained.

"Okay we'll endure her together if she's as bad as you make it sound." Ashlyn stated. 

"She's gonna pry into my life, relationships or lack thereof. She'll be nosy and ask about you and I, and above all, she'll insinuate, criticize, and judge." 

"Like I said, Ali, I'll be here every step of the way. I'm serious."

Ali leaned backwards and kissed her hard. "Since I can't say 'thank you'."

~~~  
 **One Week Later, May**

Ashlyn decided that she wanted to surprise Ali with a little date she had planned for today. Since they admitted their feelings for each other, they hadn't done a whole lot of going on dates. Ashlyn wasn't surprised, seeing as how Ali hadn't dated for years and she had never been in a relationship with a woman. Ashlyn just wanted everything to comfortable for her. 

Ashlyn had on some long khaki pants and a maroon Polo shirt on for their date this afternoon. Ali had just come home from work, and was usually stressed out because of her mother's impending arrival. Ashlyn wanted to take her out to enjoy and get rid of some of that stress. 

"Ashlyn why are you dressed up?" Ali asked with a tired smile. 

"I'm taking you on a date. We've never had one so far, so this would be a great time for it." Ashlyn answered. "It'd take your mind off things."

Ali crossed over the room to Ashlyn, and pecked her lips a few times. "I love how thoughtful you are. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking maybe the movies and then we could get some frozen yogurt afterwards. Nothing stressful." Ashlyn nodded as she said it. "Oh and don't worry about Joshua, I dropped him off at a friend's place down the street."

"You seem to have thought of everything, so let me change and then we can go."

They used Ashlyn's Jeep to go to the movie theater. Ashlyn pick out an action packed movie that Ali didn't want to see, so she gave in and settled for the romantic comedy Ali picked. Ashlyn pretended to be a sourpuss about it until Ali gave her a few kisses under the veil of the theater's darkness. 

After their movie, Ashlyn drove them over to a nice frozen yogurt place that she knew Ali had a soft spot for. The women ordered, Ashlyn paid, and enjoyed their frozen yogurt. 

Ali held Ashlyn's hand throughout the ride home. 

"Thank you, I really needed this. You actually made me forget my mother is coming." Ali smiled and leaned over the center console the give Ashlyn a very well appreciated thank you kiss. Ashlyn returned it with much passion, before pulling away to focus on the road. They picked up a sleeping Joshua on the way home and once they got home placed him into bed, while they themselves prepared to take an afternoon nap. 

"You know my mother is going to be a hand full." Ali warned. 

"Eh, we can handle her." Ashlyn mumbled and snuggled closer to Ali's warm body. 

Ali chuckled and turned around so that she was facing Ashlyn. She moved in closer to Ashlyn's body, it was almost as if they were one. They held each other for what seemed like the best nap either had in a long time. 

~~~  
 **2 Weeks Later, June**

Ashlyn and Ali were full on dating, although they didn't make it official, and they didn't exactly go on many dates, since it was something they were trying to keep to themselves at the moment. They still hadn't told anyone yet; none of the house staff, Ali's friends and family, Ashlyn's friends, and even Joshua. They never tried to show too much affection, and most were at a minimum when they were around the house staff and Joshua. When they were working it was a lot harder to make time for their budding relationship, but with trial and error they figured it out quite quickly. 

Jeffrey had a strong inkling that something was occurring between the two women, however, strong urges from Ali stopped him from ever acting upon his suspicion and asking about it. Ali wanted to tell Joshua, but for some reason held out on it. When she finally mustered up some courage to tell her little boy, it was the day of her mother's visit, which meant she'd run out of time and that meant holding out on her decision. 

The house was extremely boisterous that morning because of Ali's mother. Everyone knew the woman was a huge stickler or hardass for lack of better words, for certain things, so all the house staff were trying their best to meet the woman's demands and needs. 

Ali had Joshua dressed up and at the moment was fixing his hair when Ashlyn entered his room. 

"Hey bud, you're looking good." Ashlyn commented. 

"Mommy says I'm dashing" Joshua replied with a huge grin. 

"Well your mommy is right." 

Ali put the finishing touches on her son, giving him a few more once overs before she let him go. "Okay Sweetheart, I'm all done but please don't mess your clothes up."

"I promise mommy." He said with a salute before running off.

Ali turned to Ashlyn with her hands on her hips, "Ms.Harris, what are you teaching my son?" She asked rather playfully. 

Ashlyn closed the space between them, placing her hands on Ali's waist. "Well Ms.Krieger, they just happen to play the most adorable boy scouts commercials you've ever seen on TV." 

Ashlyn leaned down to peck her lips but Ali pulled away. 

"There's too many people walking around, Ash." Ali stated, "Come with me so I can change."

Ali laid out a black dress and small black heels. Ashlyn took a seat on the bed watching her unofficial girlfriend. Ali stripped off her clothing, leaving her in her bra and panties. She casted a sideways look to see if Ashlyn was watching, which indeed she was. She smiled and shimmied into her dress. 

"Okay, I'm all done, and might I say you look very very sexy." Ali said noting Ashlyn's clothing choice of slacks, fitted black dress shirt that were rolled up to her elbows, and a gray tie. She pulled Ashlyn closer by her tie and joined their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

"You're not to shabby yourself."

"You should pull down your sleeves or else my mom will have a fit." Ali mumbled into their kiss.

"Don't kill the moment babe." Ashlyn chuckled with a pat to Ali's ass.

~~~

The pair made their way down to the front door when Jeffrey told them that Ali's mother was here. 

"Hey mom, I've missed you." Ali smiled, immediately kissing her cheek and pulling her into a hug. 

"I've missed you too. How are you Honey?" Debb smiled. "Where's my favorite grandson?"

"Right here grandma!" Joshua said loudly and hugged her legs. 

"Oh my sweet boy, how are you?" Debb asked and bent down to kiss his forehead. 

"I'm great grandma, and I'm gonna start school soon!"

"Well isn't that exciting. Isn't it." Debb looked up and saw Ashlyn whispering something to her smiling daughter and intervened. "Alex, Honey, who's this?"

"I'm Ashlyn Harris, I'm Ali's-"

"Personal accountant." Ali finished with a hasty smile. 

"Quite a few tattoos your accountant has." Debb pointed to the designs poking out from the hem of Ashlyn's sleeve. She waited for no response and walked into the dining room holding Joshua's hand. 

"Ali-"

"Let's just go eat dinner." Ali said and followed her mother. 

Dinner was no different, if anything the questioning only intensified. Debb was quick to insinuate and Ashlyn could tell by the grim expression on Ali's face she was extremely uncomfortable. Whenever Ashlyn tried to speak up for Ali, Debb always had something mildly insulting to say to rebuke Ashlyn's answer. 

"So Alex, I have to ask, why is your accountant having dinner with us?" Debb asked giving Ashlyn a sideways look.

"She's my friend, a very good one." Ali offered a small smile in Ashlyn's direction; there was an apology laced in her tone. 

"I hope she's just _a friend_ , Honey." Debb stated, "So have you gotten back into dating? After Daniel left you haven't seemed to even want to try to find a boyfriend."

Ali was thankful that her son never really seemed to pay attention to conversations unless someone was directly talking to him. "I just....I've been busy. Finding a boyfriend can wait."

"You're 27, Darling. How long are you planning to wait?" Debb asked.

Ashlyn turned to Ali and discreetly held Ali's hand in her lap while trying to convey some kind of comfort through her eyes. She cracked a small smile when she felt Ali squeeze her hand.

"It's gonna be okay." Ashlyn whispered low enough for only Ali to hear.

Debb broke up their conversation for the what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Joshua is falling asleep, you might want to get him to bed."

Ali was about to stand but Ashlyn beat her to it.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." Ashlyn said and picked up a sleepy Joshua and headed upstairs. She had to get away from the woman before she dumped her wine glass on her. 

Once Ashlyn was out of earshot Debb spoke up, "I don't like the way she looks at you, Alex."

"And how does she look at me, mother?" Ali said in a challenging tone.

"To put it bluntly, she looks at you as if she wants to sleep with you, I may be older but I'm not blind. She looks the part too, with all her tattoos, muscles, and did you see the way she dresses? Maybe she has already?" Debb asked for clarification. 

"Stop it, right now. Ashlyn is a good friend and an understanding one at that, not everyone is trying to get in the other's pants. So don't insult her or me." Ali stated sternly.

"Well that's good, Honey. I wanted to make sure you didn't turn out like you brother. Only god knows what he's doing." Debb smiled and put her utensils down.

"Maybe you should call him and ask."

"Don't be ridiculous. Anyways so there is absolutely nothing going on between you two? Don't lie to me Alex because I'll know." Debb said while sipping her wine. 

"There is nothing going on mother, now stop asking." Ali said with such finality, it surprised Deb.

Ashlyn came into the dining room right when Ali finished, "Ali, Joshua wants you."

Ali nodded and left. This left Ashlyn in one of the most awkward situations she could remember. 

"How long have you been working for my daughter?"

"About a month and a half going on to two, ma'am." Ashlyn answered honestly. 

"Listen, Ashlyn, I know you have bills to pay and you like your job. So try not to corrupt my daughter with your _free spirited ways_."

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow in confusion and Debb sighed. 

"My daughter is not a lesbian, you'd do well to remember that." Deb said and stood. "Tell Alex that I'll be back tomorrow morning, I'd like to take her and Joshua out to breakfast. I'm sure you'll be too busy with work to attend."

"With all due respect ma'am, how long I work depends on what Ali says. And whatever Ali's sexual orientation is, it shouldn't matter."

"Well isn't that cute, look at you shooting way beyond your pay grade. Now when I think about it, I might end up seeing you at breakfast." Debb scoffed and left the estate. 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and went up to Joshua's room, where Ali was just leaving. Ali caught her eyes and motioned for her to follow, which she did. Ashlyn closed the door before turning to Ali. 

"What the hell was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, the chapter name is a pun :p hopefully you peeps understood it x)


	9. Little Family at the Ice Cream Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has smut, people ;)

"What the hell was that?!" Ashlyn asked as Ali closed her door.

"That was my mother." Ali replied, sitting on the bed.

"I could see that. I'm talking about the crap she pulled at dinner." Ashlyn clarified. 

"I tried to explain how she was, I just couldn't find the right words." 

"She's a bitch, Ali. A homophobic bitch to be exact, no two ways about it." Ashlyn stated. 

"Do not call my mother a bitch, she's difficult but she's my mother." Ali said back, clearly displeased with Ashlyn's choice of words. She stood and dug through her dresser for clothing to change into.

"Ali...I didn't mean it like that, but your mom isn't exactly...the nicest person to meet or talk to." Ashlyn tried to salvage her earlier statement but Ali paid no attention to it.

If Ashlyn was honest, she could find plenty of other words other than bitch itself but they would definitely send Ali reeling. But Ashlyn also knew that Ali was clearly embarrassed and upset by her mother's actions this evening, and by saying those words she wasn't exactly helping anyone.

Ashlyn came up behind her and tried to wrap Ali up in her arms but Ali promptly pulled away, heading into her bathroom.

"Ali, I didn't mean to upset you." Ashlyn apologized as she followed her into the bathroom.

"Well you did. I know what my mother is, and it's bad enough that she embarrasses me every time she comes over, I don't need you telling me what you think she is." Ali answered, turning on the bathtub faucet.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just didn't like the way she talked to you and about you, it was disrespectful." Ashlyn apologized once again.

Ali sighed and dropped bath salts in the water before turning to Ashlyn. "I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you. My mother knows how to push everyone's buttons."

"Why is she like that towards you?"

"My brother; Kyle, is older than me, he came out to my parents when I was just about to finish college, they weren't very accepting. They thought they failed him in some kind of way. My parents wanted him to follow in their footsteps of becoming a medical doctor, and it wasn't what Kyle wanted. So when he came out as gay, it seemed to be the perfect vehicle for their blame. The relationship between them was afwul and Kyle moved to California, he didn't want to deal with them anymore." Ali shrugged and slipped off her heels.

"Damn, and now she thinks that I'm somehow going to change you as well." Ashlyn said.

"Probably. My mother doesn't hate gay people nor is she homophobic, but she's not exactly friendly or accepting when she thinks it might concern her children, especially since Joshua's father walked out on me. I guess she thinks that I might hate all men now or something." Ali chuckled. "If I told her that I was dating a woman, she'd freak and possibly give herself a heart attack."

Ashlyn just took a seat on the toilet, thinking about what Ali told her. "So what does this mean for us?"

"We can't tell my mom., that's for sure." Ali replied. "I've never even talked to her about having feelings for a woman. Once Kyle left, no one talked about the subject or anything close to it anymore."

"Ali at some point we're going to have to tell your parents, I do want to be a part of both yours and Joshua's life. And I can't do that if you never tell them, we can't live in secret because of them." Ashlyn suggested strongly. 

"Well not now." Ali rebuked.

"If not now, then when? I don't want to censor myself around your mom. Or do you want to coach your son on what to say and what not to say around your mom? Imagine how stressful that'd be?"

Ali was silent a bit longer than usual, "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Okay, I'm not out or anything, I don't even know if I like women, I just know that I like you. What could I possibly tell my mom?!"

"That it might be difficult for her to understand, but you have feelings for a woman. I told you I'd be there backing you up."

"Backing me up? Is that what you call what you did at dinner?" Ali asked a little skeptically. "You were so fast to jump up and take Joshua just so you could leave."

"I only took Joshua because I didn't want to dump my drink on your mother. And yes Ali, I was backing you up, but clearly you didn't want me to because you didn't want me to give away the fact that you're dating a woman. I had to settle for just giving you looks just so you'd know that I was there for you." Ashlyn stated. 

Ali's shoulders slumped at the truth in Ashlyn's words. She didn't want her son to have to censor everything he said if her mom was there. She also felt bad at the way she was attacking Ashlyn, she knew Ashlyn was trying to help and comfort her during dinner but she was so wrapped up on not giving anything away to her mom. She didn't want to fight about these things and she clearly didn't want to fight with Ashlyn.

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm just angry at my mom's behavior." Ali sighed and turned off the water.

"It's fine Ali, but I want you to be honest to yourself. Do you want to live your life in secret, or would you like to be happy on your own terms?"

"I want to be happy, and you make me happy." Ali said, coming over to sit on Ashlyn's lap. Ashlyn wasted no time in slipping her arms around her waist. Ali tilted her face up and kissed her. Ashlyn kept it slow but Ali quickly sped it up by turning to straddle her waist and deepen the kiss.

The air was definitely getting hotter, Ali dominated the kiss this time while Ashlyn's hands slid from her waist to rest on her thighs. Ashlyn leaned back a little, putting her hands under Ali's dress to inch it up to her waist and then lifted Ali up by her thighs as she stood. Ali didn't seem to object, so Ashlyn walked back into the bedroom, depositing Ali on the bed before climbing on top of her and taking over the kiss.

Ali's hands quickly found the front of Ashlyn's shirt and pulled off her tie before she started on the buttons. Once Ashlyn's shirt was fully opened, Ashlyn leaned back, taking Ali with her and zipped down her dress. Ali wiggled out of it before tossing it to the floor and pulling Ashlyn back down on top of her.

"God you're beautiful" Ashlyn mumbled into her lips.

"And you're amazing but you need to remove your clothes." Ali said with lust filled eyes as she let her hands roam over the blonde's exposed torso.

Ashlyn let out some kind of growl before stripping off everything and going to work on Ali's bra. Once it was off, Ashlyn dived down to capture Ali's pink nipple between her lips while her other hand massaged the other breast. Ali let out a moan and lifted her hips up to grind their hips together to gain any kind of friction between her legs. Ashlyn released Ali's nipples and moved back up to capture Ali's lips once again. Ashlyn continued working her up.

"Ash I need you." Ali stated breathlessly breaking their kiss. She may have never slept with a woman before but she knew what she needed and wanted. 

Ashlyn just smiled above her, bringing their lips back into a heated kiss while her hands went under Ali's ass and pulled her panties off. She situated herself fully between Ali's thighs and slipped her hand down to Ali's core, teasing her lightly and coating her fingers in Ali's wetness.

"God baby you're so wet." Ashlyn muttered, watching as her fingers shone with Ali's wetness. She continued moving her fingers through Ali's folds as she laid open mouthed kisses all over her torso. She got a look at the rib tat Ali sported and made a little hickey under it. Ali's loud moans were tempting her to push further but decided not to. Not until Ali was sure. 

Ali's eyes closed at Ashlyn's teasing, "Ash please." She panted.

Ashlyn paused her actions and looked up to Ali. "Are you sure you want this?" Her voice held such seriousness and respect that Ali couldn't help but smile at. 

"I'm sure, I need you now."

"Of course." Ashlyn said as she simultaneously pushed one finger inside deep inside Ali's core, eliciting a loud moan and groan from Ali. Her body tensed up just a little bit as Ashlyn entered her, she remembered that Ali hadn't been intimate with anyone since Joshua's birth, so she definitely started out slow. She watched as Ali's eyes closed and her back arched ever so slightly as she released a low moan. It gave Ashlyn the confidence to begin moving her finger deeply and slowly, getting Ali used to feeling. 

Ali had one hand on Ashlyn's shoulder and the other gripping her tattooed bicep. Her legs wrapped around her waist with her feet pressed into her ass, urging her to add more. Ashlyn caught on fast and slowly entered her with another finger.

"Oh god, Ashlyn!" 

Ashlyn engulfed her moans with another kiss, she didn't want anyone hearing what they were doing, not because she was afraid or ashamed, but because quite frankly, it wasn't anyone's business, this was a moment she wanted to share only with Ali. She moved her fingers at a gentle and slow pace but making sure to hit deep. When Ali's hips started moving to meet her thrusts, Ashlyn increased her pace while using her thumb to put pressure and rub Ali's clit.

Ashlyn watched as Ali's abdominal muscles contracted in correlation with her core walls tightening. She broke their kiss, moving down between her legs but never breaking her rhythm. She looked up from between Ali's legs, only to see Ali staring down at her with smoldering brown eyes, she kissed down from Ali's knee to her core before she encompassed Ali's clit between her lips; sucking hard, and watched as Ali's eyes closed in pleasure. Ashlyn could feel Ali's fingers thread through her hair and hold her firmly to her clit. Ashlyn made sure to increase her pace while going as deep as she could, she felt Ali's walls tighten again and curled her fingers hitting Ali's g-spot repeatedly and sucked hard on her clit, while making sure to swirl her tongue around the sensitive bud. Ali shattered with a silent scream and a face full of pleasure. Ashlyn gently removed her fingers after a few more gentle thrusts and licked Ali's juices from her hand before laying down next to her. Ali pulled her into a deep kiss, surprising Ashlyn and smiling. 

"That was honestly the best sex I've ever had." Ali said with a blush. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, babe. I wanted to do this for you and make it as comfortable for you as possible. This is all about you right now." Ashlyn smiled back.

"Well you definitely did, and then some. I felt close to you, I felt you and maybe I shouldn't have coined it the term of 'sex' because it felt so much more than that." Ali corrected herself.

"It felt the same for me." Ashlyn smiled and kissed her deeply. 

"We should definitely tell Joshua soon." Ali stated and broke the kiss. 

"I agree, but whenever you're ready. We'll do things at your speed." Ashlyn agreed.

"It's great that he already likes you. You two formed a bond so quickly." Ali thought back. 

"I love the little boy, he reminds me of myself when I was younger; all rambunctious you know." Ashlyn smiled thinking back to having fun with the boy. 

"I think..." Ali started but stopped and shook her head, burying her face into Ashlyn's chest.

"Hey, tell me." Ashlyn said while combing her hands through Ali's dark tresses. 

"It's silly."

"Nothing about you is silly, except the amount of clothes and purses you own." Ashlyn kissed her head.

"I think I might love you, my feelings for you run deep, they're past just liking you. I haven't felt like this for a very long time, and what's crazy to me is that you brought them out in such a short amount of time." Ali admitted.

"Honestly speaking, I feel something with you as well. I think it goes all the way back to the coffee shop, you were just amazing in my eyes and we only talked, and the more I got to know you and Joshua, the more I wanted to be there for the both of you. My feelings for you only strengthened my realizations." Ashlyn said.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Ali smiled and climbed up to straddle Ashlyn's waist, holding the headboard while inching up Ashlyn's body slowly. She released the headboard, covering Ashlyn's bare breasts with her hands. 

Ashlyn smirked and placed her hands on Ali's thighs, "You ready for round two?"

~~~  
 **The next Morning**

Ali and Joshua had just gotten back from breakfast with Ali's mother. Joshua being his normal happy self used the entire time to talk about when Ashlyn was coming back so they could play. Ali was hoping that since Ashlyn left so early in the morning Joshua wouldn't notice, turned he did and bugged her about it the entire car ride there. Debb of course gave Ali plenty of hard looks as to why her grandson asked so much about Ashlyn if she just her accountant. Ali of course defused her line of questioning and would tell her son soon. Jousha of course then went on explaining all the fun things they did together and with Ali involved as well. Their breakfast ended with a grim looking Debb, an irritated Ali, and a completely oblivious and happy Joshua. 

~~~

Ashlyn had left early to visit Whit while Ali and Joshua went to breakfast with Debb. Ashlyn decided to meet up with her best friend at her apartment.

"Ash you need to come around here more often" Whit coughed as she dusted off some objects. 

"Yea maybe I should" Ashlyn said absentmindedly. "But I like living with Ali and her son."

Whit gave her a long look, "I know you've already decided on what you want to do concerning Ali and her son. I don't think I could change your mind, and I think you have pretty good judgement about most things. So tell me about her." She finished with a smile. 

Ashlyn turned with a big grin, "I'd love to."

~~~

Ashlyn was busy filing financial statements when Ali entered the study.

"We need to tell him, it's time to." Ali rushed out with tears brimming in her eyes.

Ashlyn just stared at her wide eyed and closed the filing cabinet. "What happened? Tell who, what?"

"Joshua. I...We need to tell him. He couldn't stop talking about you at breakfast and I couldn't stand the way my mother would put him and you down for it. She'd cut him off and give me disapproving looks as if I tarnished myself and my son by being in contact with you. I can't keep this from Joshua because of her, I just can't, I couldn't." Ali said with a breaking voice.

Ashlyn crossed the room and pulled her into a hug. "We'll tell him Ali, okay. We'll tell him together, I don't care what your mom says."

Ali nodded and composed herself and followed Ashlyn to her son's bedroom. Ashlyn stood leaning on the little boy's dresser while Ali went to talk to him. 

"Hey Honey, I need to talk to you about something." Ali smiled and sat next to him. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Joshua asked in a timid voice.

"No, Baby. But I want to know how much you like Ashlyn." Ali asked, easing into the subject. 

"I like Ashy a lot. She's always plays with me and reads me stories at night. Ooo and she makes the best barbecue!" Joshua answered happily. 

"That's great, but how would you like Ashlyn to always do that?"

Joshua gave her an unsure raised eyebrow, "What do you mean, mommy?"

"I mean what if Ashlyn and I were together." 

"Like grandpa and grandma are together?"

"Yes just like that. And you know how I take care of you, would you want Ashlyn to do the same?"

"Yea, I like Ashy a lot." Joshua grinned.

"That's great Honey, and do you like me and Ashlyn together like grandpa and grandma?"

"Yea, because we all love each other and if you do then it's okay." Joshua smiled.

Ashlyn pulled herself away from the dresser and kneeled down in front of Joshua. "Me and your mommy are together, and I love you just the same as your mommy and I'll always have fun with you and take care of you, okay bud?"

"I like having you here. And I love you too Ashy." Joshua replied, hugging her around her neck. 

Ashlyn held him just as tight and kissed the side if his head. Ali smoothed some of the hair down on his head and watched as the two embraced.

"You wanna get some ice cream?" Ashlyn asked as she pulled away but got a stern look from Ali. "That's only if it's okay with your mommy."

"Please mommy please." Joshua begged with a full on pout and puppy eyes. Ashlyn did the same and got an eye roll from Ali. 

"Okay fine let's go, but you're driving and you're responsible if he's hyper for the rest of the day." Ali stated.

"Got it momma bear." Ashlyn smiled and gave Ali a quick peck. They heard a little giggle come from the young boy, Ashlyn scooped him up and and kissed his cheeks while tickling him. "You want some kisses too, bud?"

"Ashy, stop it." The boy giggled while squirming in her arms. 

"Come on you overgrown child, let's take my baby out for ice cream." Ali teased.

~~~

The sat in the ice cream parlor snacking on ice cream. Ali was adamant on not letting Joshua have too much or else he'd be hell to put to sleep for his nap. Ashlyn being the big pushover she is, got him a good three scoops of ice cream, as opposed to Ali's recommended one. They had a great time at the ice cream parlor, and to Ali's surprise, Joshua fell asleep while copying Ashlyn's extremely animated story telling of fictional stories. 

Ashlyn paid before they left while holding Joshua in her arms. Ali kissed Joshua's on the forehead before leaning in to kiss Ashlyn gently on the lips. Ashlyn used her free arm to prolong it a little bit longer. Ali pulled away with a smile and pecked them again. 

"I don't think you've ever kissed me in public before." Ashlyn noted with a hint of a smile. 

"I wanted to, and I guess I didn't really think about it." 

"I'm glad you're feeling comfortable with me in public. I know this is all new for you, but I'll always be here for you." Ashlyn smiled and leaned in for another smooch which Ali happily granted. 

Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's arm that wasn't holding her little boy, which so happened to be the tattooed arm that she was secretly infatuated with. They walked the short distance back home looking like the little family they hoped to build together.


	10. Good Days Often Lead to Bad Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Drama begins ;)

**One Month Later, July**

As the month past, their sex life seemed to grow with each admittance or realization of the feelings each had for each other, which meant they were finally an official couple, just not in the public's eye. Ashlyn of course had still been doing most of the work during the times they made love, but she harbored no ill will towards Ali. She knew that it took a lot for Ali to even become comfortable with the fact that she was attracted to a woman, and although Ashlyn knew she loved her, she wasn't surprised at Ali's tentative nature during love making. It wasn't that Ali never touched her during the times they made love, it was just that she never fully finished the act. 

However, this morning was different. Ashlyn had just brought Ali down from yet another orgasm, usually this was when they cleaned up and got ready for the day, but it surprised Ashlyn when she was pushed back down and straddled by a very energized Ali. 

Ali brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, she knew Ashlyn was already wet from their escapades earlier. So she slipped her hand down to Ashlyn's folds; slicking up her fingers. Ashlyn let out an airy sounding moan and gently gripped Ali's wrist to stop her movement. 

"You don't have to Ali, I'm okay." Ashlyn struggled to say. 

Ali silenced Ashlyn with a kiss and placed Ashlyn's hands on her waist. "Keep them there because you'll need something to grab onto."

Ashlyn nodded, closing her eyes in pleasure as Ali entered her for the first time in their relationship. Because of how wet Ashlyn was, Ali entered with two fingers and moved at a generous speed. Ali watched as Ashlyn went through the troughs of pleasure with each thrust of her fingers. She leaned down closer enough so that their breasts and sensitive nipples rubbed together as she moved. It didn't take long before Ashlyn was yelling Ali's name and gripping her waist after her hard orgasm hit.

"Holy shit," Ashlyn said while regaining her breath. 

Ali joined their lips with a smile, "I'm gonna miss this." She traced imaginary lines across Ashlyn's torso as she laid there.

Ashlyn wrapped her arms tightly around Ali and kissed her forehead, "When do you leave?" Ashlyn didn't forget but she couldn't help but ask just to hear how much time they had left before Ali had to travel out of the country for a job related meeting. 

"In a week." Ali answered glumly. She had to travel to France in a week to receive an award for being one of the most influential women in the business market. "I already told Joshua, he never likes it when I have to travel. But at least I know you'll be here for him, and I appreciate it, Ashlyn."

"We're doing this together, so whatever Joshua needs I'll get it. Even if it's a Skype session with his beautiful mommy." She finished with a peck she tried to deepen while she slipped her hand down between Ali's legs, but Ali pulled back. 

"You wore me out, Hot Stuff. This libido and stamina of yours is something else." Ali teased. 

"Always ready for my lady." Ashlyn cheesed and received another kiss from Ali.

"Alright, I have to feed my little boy." Ali stated and walked towards the bathroom. 

"Would you be up to a fun day with me? You, Joshua, and I; we could go to the beach or the park. Just something fun before you have to go." Ashlyn suggested hopefully. 

Ali pretended to think it over just to make her girlfriend sweat. "Of course, Baby." Ali laughed when she saw the huge grin Ashlyn was sporting because of her answer.

"Now come join me in the shower, and only for a shower so we can start our day."Ali said then entered the bathroom. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and jumped out of bed, following closely behind Ali.

~~~  
 **3 Days Later**

Ashlyn was cooking breakfast for the two people that became dear to her in such a short time. Joshua being the nice and considerate boy kept volunteering to help that Ashlyn just had to pick him up and help him flip some pankcakes. Ali smiled from her position at the counter while taking a few pictures of how adorable they looked.

When they all settled down to eat, Jeffrey walked into the dining room showcasing a deep frown.

"Jeffrey what is it?" Ali asked with concern.

"Ma'am, you're mother is back and for a reason she kept unknown to me." 

Ali and Ashlyn had already filled the house staff in on their relationship. Ali trusted them and knew they wouldn't speak to anyone of her private life, not even her family. Ali knew that her mother was here to harass, and she couldn't help but wonder why when she was leaving in a few days. 

"Good morning Sweetheart." Debb said to her daughter and kissed Joshua's forehead before sitting at the table. Ashlyn placed a full plate of breakfast down in front of Debb before sitting down next to Ali. 

"Ashy." Joshua called out. 

"Yea bud." Ashlyn answered. 

"Can you cut my pancakes?"

"Sure thing, JoJo." Ashlyn pulled Joshua's chair and plate closer to her and started cutting up the pancakes. She could feel Debb staring but she wasn't going to be mean to the little boy because Ali's mother is being rude. 

"You two are mighty friendly, did you know about this Ali?" Debb asked clearly displeased. 

"Yes, I do. Ashlyn and Joshua are great friends for each other. And I think it's nice that I can rely on someone I trust to watch him while I'm gone." Ali smiled honestly. 

"So Ashlyn is going to take care of my grandson. Sweetheart please, why do you think I came here. My grandson obviously needs a familiar person with him, not some hired help." Debb scoffed. 

"Mom it's not really up for discussion. Ashlyn is a familiar face, and will take care of Joshua while I'm gone, the end." Ali explained. 

"That's great to hear that you trust her but I'm still staying and helping. I don't think Ashlyn would ever want to bear children herself, so I doubt she even knows how to sufficiently take care of the boy."

Ashlyn stood ready to tell the arrogant woman off. There was no way in hell that she was going to sit here and be the butt of her insults and crude mannerisms. Ali placed a gentle hand on her back and a firm squeeze to it as well. She was pleading with her eyes for Ashlyn not to retaliate in her mother's childish games. When Ashlyn saw her, her resolve weakened. She sat down and they finished breakfast and then they settled on lounging in the living room to watch TV. A few hours passed by before Joshua opened his mouth and continued talking about their planned beach trip the trio has scheduled for today. 

Ashlyn took him upstairs to get a little beach bag packed. Debb tried to stop Ali as she went to pack her own little bag but Ali was quick enough to avoid her. Once the trio was packed and ready to go, Ashlyn led them to her Jeep which had the top off. Ashlyn drove them down to the beach that she herself frequented plenty.

Ali laid out the beach blanket while Ashlyn and Joshua already began changing to get into water.

"C'mon babe lets get in the water first, and then I'll help you unpack the stuff." Ashlyn said while pulling off her shirt.

"Let's go mommy!" Joshua said excitedly and already in just his swimming trunks

"Okay okay." Ali said and pulled off both her shirt and shorts, revealing her very eye catching two piece swim suit. She caught Ashlyn staring and laughed before kissing her.

"No mommy, less kissing more water." Joshua playfully whined.

"Okay Baby." She took his hand and led them to the water.

They definitely had fun in the water. They played in the ocean for about 30 minutes just splashing around, until Ashlyn wanted to take it to another level by continuously picking Ali up and dumping her back into the water. Ali got her revenge by jumping on her back and telling Joshua to splash her with water. Ashlyn ended up falling on her ass but all in good fun. Ashlyn did in fact stay true to her word and helped Ali lay out the blanket and snacks they had. After all three ate, Ali decided that they should take a stroll down the beach and just enjoy each other. Ali took one of Joshua's hands while Ashlyn took the other and they just walked, enjoying the sunset. At one point, Joshua started falling asleep from the energy he expended earlier, so Ashlyn picked him up and held Ali's hand with her other. To anyone they looked like a perfect family taking a sunset stroll on the beach.

On their way back to their little beach setup, Ali noticed a man that looked to be taking pictures of them. 

"Ash, who is that?" Ali said and slipping her hand from Ashlyn's. 

"I don't know but here." Ashlyn gave Joshua to Ali and stalked over to the guy.

Ali could see what looked like an argument between Ashlyn and the man. Ashlyn had the upper hand since the man was pretty short and significantly less muscular than Ashlyn. After a few final words, the man left and Ashlyn came back down to Ali.

"I took care of it." Ashlyn said.

"Who was that?" Ali asked and held Joshua protectively. 

"Just some weird guy that said he wanted a picture of one of the most influential women in business." Ashlyn said with a smile and leaned down to kiss her.

Ali avoided her lips and kissed the corner of her mouth and nodded before walking to the Jeep. "Could you get the blanket and basket?"

"Yea, sure." Ashlyn replied. She gathered up everything and drove home. Ashlyn offered to carry Joshua up but Ali beat her to it. Ashlyn didn't know what was happening but something sure as hell wasn't okay.

After the already anticipated awkwardness and rudeness from Debb at dinner, and surprisingly a withdrawn Ali, they got ready for bed. Ashlyn had finished first and was waiting on Ali to finish up in the bathroom. Ashlyn placed her phone on the nightstand when she heard Ali leave the bathroom and climb into bed. Ashlyn spooned her closely from behind.

"Alex?"

"Hmm."

"What's going on. You've been distant since that guy on the beach."

"I'm fine, really. I just dreaded coming back to my mother." Ali turned around so she was face first in Ashlyn's neck. 

"Are you sure that's all?" Ashlyn questioned. "You can talk to me."

Ali pulled Ashlyn on top of her and pulled Ashlyn's hand down under her nightgown and between her legs and to her already soaking wet folds. Ashlyn knew that there was more to what Ali was telling her, but she also knew Ali wasn't going to divulge any further, at least not tonight. 

~~~

The next three days leading up to Ali's departure was an incredible uphill battle. Between diffusing the insults from Debb, her own work, playing with Joshua, and ultimately getting looked over by a very distant Ali. It was almost as if they stopped being intimate, no kisses, cuddling, making love, or anything. Ashlyn was growing increasingly concerned of her girlfriend's behavior, but no matter how Ashlyn approached the subject Ali always shot it down by saying she didn't want her mother to catch on to them yet. Ashlyn was definitely feeling as if they were taking huge steps back from what they agreed on. They had a few fights about the subject, but because Ali was leaving today, their conversation would have to take the backseat for right now. 

They all drove to the airport to drop Ali off, she would only be gone for four days, but the fact that Ali and Ashlyn seemed to be walking on eggshells with each other, made this feel like the longest four days of both of their lives.

Ali was checked in and had her luggage sent to the appropriate place before turning back to her family. Debb was the first to embrace her, she gave her daughter a tight hug and a kiss to the cheek. Ashlyn held a very sad Joshua, she placed him down so he could say bye to his mommy. The boy was quick to jump into her arms, Ali bent down so she'd be eye level with him and hugged him closer. She kissed his head plenty of times and smoothed his hair.

"I love you baby, be good for Ashlyn and grandma and don't cause any trouble because they'll tell me if you do." Ali said with another kiss.

"I know mommy, I'll be good. I love you." Joshua mumbled into her neck. 

Ali kissed his head once more and turned to Ashlyn. Ashlyn gave her a small smile as Ali held her in a one armed hug, Ashlyn knew Debb was watching but there was no way in hell she would let Debb ruin their goodbyes. So Ashlyn enveloped her in a tight hug, and held Ali head to her chest while she buried her face into Ali's shoulder. She could feel Ali try to pull away and it broke her heart but she stood firm in holding her. She was discreet when she placed a kiss to her hair, "Call me, Alex, I'll always pick up." then pulled away.

Ali nodded, "I'll see you all soon." And with that she walked into her departure gate and boarded.

They all waved and watched as she left. On the way back to Ali's estate, Ashlyn could see the looks Debb gave her. She definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with the ignorant mother so she ignored her to the best of her ability. Since Ali's flight was late in the evening, Jousha was barely awake on the drive home, so Ashlyn carried him up to his room and got him ready for bed. By the time she came down, Debb was waiting in the kitchen with two glasses of wine. Ashlyn could tell it looked like she wanted to talk so she joined her. 

"What do you want Debb?" Ashlyn saw no reason to be polite about it. 

"Ah there's your rude nature," Debb noted.

"I could be sleeping right now and which I will if you don't tell me what you want." Ashlyn snapped.

"What is going on with you and my daughter? And don't tell me nothing, because I saw you _holding_ her as if you two were....were _lovers_." Debb stated, with clear displeasure in her tone.

"I'm not doing this." Ashlyn could swear she heard some disgust in Debb's tone but didn't stay to hear anymore. She stood, dumped her cup of wine in the sink and proceeded to the stairs. Debb didn't stop her and she was glad for it because she probably would've sent out a slew of curse words that would've sent Debb into another century. 

~~~

The next day, Ashlyn drowns herself in work. She didn't know what else to do. Joshua came through her study plenty of times, Ashlyn of course gave her full attention to boy despite her and the boys mother's fallout like tension. In the afternoon right before Joshua fell asleep for his nap, Ali Skyped them. Ashlyn climbed into bed with Joshua and let him hold the ipad.

"Hi Baby!" Ali smiled to her son.

"Mommy!" Joshua yelled with much excitement.

"Have you been good for Ashlyn and grandma?"

"Yup, me and Ashy have fun and grandma gives me candy when I'm really good." Joshua grinned.

"That's great, Baby."

The mother and son talked until he fell asleep. Ashlyn slipped out of his bed before going to Ali's bedroom which they shared.

"Hey Alex." Ashlyn smiled to her girlfriend. 

"Ash, I'm sorry." Ali stated glumly. "I treated you awfully and I shouldn't have but I was scared."

This was the most Ashlyn heard them talk about the subject. "What were you so afraid of that you couldn't tell me? Alex, I need your honesty."

"I thought someone might know that we were together. The man had a camera and we kissed on that beach, w-we looked like a family there. And I'm not ashamed of us but I'm afraid to tell people now." Ali admitted.

"Alex you have to tell me these things, you can't ignore me and treat like crap because you're afraid. We could've talked about it or something. But it hurt when I couldn't even kiss you at least the night before you left." Ashlyn said.

"I know and I'm sorry for it, I really am. I just got so wrapped up in my thoughts, people's thoughts, and my own fears. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to upset you, so I thought if I kept it from you then I wouldn't hurt you, but in the end I did. I'm really sorry, I don't know how else to tell you." Ali explained in a pleading tone.

"Okay, but please don't hesitate to tell me when something is bothering you, Alex. I'm here to help you and love you and I can't do that when we aren't even talking to each other."

"So we're okay?"

"We're okay, Alex. I can't wait to see you back home." Ashlyn smiled.

"I know me too. I miss you so much, Ash." Ali smiled back.

"I'll let you go babe, I know it's late over there and I'd hate to keep you up." Ashlyn said.

"Okay, but the award show will be played tomorrow. It's nothing like the Oscars but I'll be on it." Ali informed.

"I'll watch it, babe. I couldn't miss a chance to see my beautiful girlfriend on TV."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now get some sleep, babe. Call me before you go on."

"I will."

~~~  
 **The Next Day**

Throughout the day, Debb brought in plenty of her friends to keep her company during the days. When they weren't there it was like a power struggle on who would take care of Joshua and who would do what. It was annoying in Ashlyn's eyes, but absolutely warranted in Debb's opinion. 

At the moment Ashlyn had planned to cook lunch but Debb beat her to it by bringing the house chef.

"So Alexandra receives her award tonight." Debb said as they sat on the couch while Joshua watched cartoons.

"I know, she told me." Ashlyn responded. She knew Debb was being her normal arrogant self, but Ashlyn couldn't help but wonder why Ali hadn't called her before the awards. Ashlyn quickly brushed the thought away, tacking it down to her probably being busy leading up to the show.

"Oh...well in that case let me go put it on."

Ashlyn brought the food over so they could watch the award show. As the award show went on, Joshua cheered the loudest as he saw his mommy walk up to receive her award, Ashlyn sported the proudest smile she could muster, and Debb was near tears. After the award show ended, they changed the camera angle to a few interviews that were taking place and what Ashlyn heard shattered her heart and any hopes she thought her and Ali had of being happy together.


	11. I Lost Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editting done! Here's the next chapter, enjoy as always :)

The cameras panned over to the interview section where they were showing the award winners get interviewed, Ashlyn didn't know that this was the moment that the woman she loved would break her heart. 

~~~  
 **Ali's Interview**

_Ali stood next to a female French interviewer._

_"So Ms.Krieger, how does that award feel? How does this entire night feel?" The woman asked._

_"This award feels amazing, it's nice that people can see and appreciate your work ethic, determination, and passion for something that you love. This entire night has been surreal to me." Ali answered with a smile._

_"That's very great to hear." The interviewer said. "So how's you little boy, I take it you didn't bring him this time?"_

_"Unfortunately no, not this time." Ali said, "But I know he's watching his mommy right now so hi Baby." Ali smiled to the camera with a full on nose crinkled grin. The entire area erupted in 'awws' at the adorning mother._

_"I know this is a little random and personal, but it's marriage on the horizon for you soon?"_

_The question sent Ali visibly reeling. "No, not anytime soon. I don't know where that came from." She chuckled nervously._

_"Really? I don't mean to pry but these pictures from this magazine show you, your son, and a woman on the beach looking very much in love. I couldn't help but get couple like vibes from you two, yall are adorable." The interviewer explained. She pulled out the magazine to allow her and the viewers to see the pictures. The pictures entailed Ali, Joshua, and Ashlyn having fun on the beach and being very affectionate with each other that day._

_Ali's face fell at the sight of the pictures. "That is just my accountant, she helps me by babysitting my son. That day he wanted to play with the both of us and I couldn't deny him off that. But I'm very much single right now." She ended with a nervous chuckle._

_The interviewer blushed at her mistake. "Oh, well I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding, Ms.Krieger. Anyways, congratulations on your incredible award and enjoy the rest of your night."_

_"It's okay, thank you." Ali said with politeness and a forced smile before walking off._

_The camera panned to a different angle once Ali walked off._

**End of Interview**  
~~~

Ashlyn turned off the TV and more than forcefully tossed the remote to the couch. She got up and left when she felt tears threatening to fall. Joshua had a surprised look when Ashlyn stormed out of the room, Debb donned a smirk and stood as well.

"Stay here Joshua." Debb said and followed after Ashlyn.

"Okay grandma!"

Ashlyn was up in Ali's room trying not to throw or break anything. She let out loud frustrated held in screams, she ran her hand through her hair and yelled in frustration. She sat on the bed she and Ali shared and slammed her fist into the comforter. Her fists balled up and rubbed hard at her eyes to stop her tear filled eyes. Ashlyn looked up at the doorway at the sound of steps.

"I _really_ don't want to talk to you right now." Ashlyn struggled to say in a leveled voice.

"I know, and that's exactly why I'm here, Ashlyn." Debb said walking into the bedroom. "I see you and my daughter are sleeeping together in the same bedroom."

"Damn it Debb, what! What hell do you want?!" Ashlyn yelled.

Debb was taken a back by Ashlyn's approach, "You should've known she could never love you."

"That's not true." Ashlyn replied and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"It's not?" Debb chuckled. "It's very much true. She hid you from everyone and everything. You think I didn't know about you corrupting my daughter? Changing her to your liking?"

"You knew about me and Ali?" Ashlyn asked surprised.

Debb scoffed, "Of course I knew. I saw how you two interacted around each other. Joshua even told me about how you two love each other the same way me and my husband do."

Ashlyn stayed silent, she didn't know what to say or do.

"Ali isn't a lesbian, so you should just leave. Save yourself the embarrassment and stop embarrassing my daughter, and stop parading around my grandson like you're what's best for him. You'd do everyone some good if you just left." Debb advised. "I can tell Mr.Dawkins about your resignation myself."

Ashlyn stood not wanting to listen to anymore of what Debb wanted to say. She grabbed her phone, wallet, and keys before pushing past Debb. Debb grabbed her wrist.

"She denied having anything to do with you on national tv. And she'd continue do it too, you were nothing more than an experiment that she probably grew tired of and realized was a grand mistake. What kind of a life did you think the both of you could have? Did you think you could be something for her and her little boy?" Debb added.

Ashlyn's nostrils flared at Debb's words, instead of turning around and telling her off, Ashlyn yanked her wrist of out Debb's hold and exited the home. She bumped into a man on her way out but didn't bother to stay. She mumbled an apology as she walked.

On her way back to her apartment she texted Whitney, when she put her phone down it started ringing again, she recognized the area code as Paris; meaning it was Ali. She ignored her phone and drove the rest of the way home. 

Ashlyn entered her apartment, the first thing she saw was Whit, she went headfirst into her arms and sobbed.

"She lied Whit, she fucking lied to me!" Ashlyn shouted in frustration and through her sobs. 

Whit just held her, "It's gonna be okay Ash. Just give her the chance to explain whatever happened."

"There's nothing to explain, Whit! Did you watch what she said, she denied everything! Everything about us! She basically showed that I was nothing to her or her son." Ashlyn yelled. "I felt fucking stupid."

Whitney's face fell at her words, "I just don't know what to say. I wish I did, I really do. So tell me what can I do."

Ashlyn's phone starting ringing again with the same number from Paris. Ashlyn looked at the caller ID before tossing it to the table, "You can start by getting rid of that." She said and pointed to her phone before going into her bedroom and slamming the door.

~~~  
 **Two Days Later**

Ali barged into her home after her trip from Paris. Joshua was the first to see her.

"Mommy! You're back!" He yelled and barreled into her legs.

"Hey baby, where's Ashlyn?" Ali asked and picked him up. She began walking as her son talked.

"I don't know, mommy. Ashy left after your interview on TV. I miss her." Joshua answered and placed his head in the crook of her neck. 

Ali checked her bedroom and saw that all of Ashlyn's belongings were still there, but she couldn't find her. She checked the study but only to come up empty once again.She asked Mr.Dawkins about it and he told her that her mother would know. Ali's heart started thumping fast, she knew she messed up in that interview and if she could take it back, she would in a heartbeat. 

"Mommy guess who's here!" Joshua said excitedly, perking up in her arms. 

"Hold on baby." Ali shushed as she saw her mother in the kitchen. "Mom, what did you say to her?" She asked in a rather accusatory tone.

"What you said on that interview were your own honest feelings and words, not mine." Debb replied. "Besides I only did what needed to be done."

"Really mom, tell Alex you had nothing to do with what happened because I doubt it." A man said walking into the kitchen.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" Ali asked with confusion. 

"I tried to tell her, uncle Kyle, but she didn't listen to me." Joshua giggled and freed himself from his mommy's arms only to hug Kyle's leg.

"I wanted to visit you, it's been a while since we've talked and I wanted to see my little nephew. I tried calling but I guess since you were out of the country I needed a calling card." Kyle said and ruffled Joshua's hair. "Mom here didn't want me in the house but she kind of forgot it's not her place to say."

Ali rushed in to hug her big brother that she hadn't seen physically in years. "I'm really happy to see you, Kyle."

"What happened, Sis?" Kyle asked. 

Ali pulled free from her brother's arms and turned to her mother. "I love a...a wonderful woman; her name is Ashlyn Harris and yes she's my accountant. But I hurt her by lying on that interview about not being with her when the truth is that we've been together for two months and damn it I love her."

Debb and Kyle stared with wide eyes at Ali's declaration. 

Joshua stood on a chair and yelled, "I love Ashy too, mommy!"

Ali smiled at the sweetness and honesty in her little boy's words. Even though she has been a single parent for a very long period of time, she was glad and proud of how great Joshua was, even if he didn't understand it.

"Thank you, Baby." Ali kissed his forehead.

"Well damn Alex, I thought I was the only gay around here." Kyle smiled and gave his sister and nephew a tight hug.

"Alexandra stop. You don't mean what you're talking about. This is all Ashlyn's fault, look at what you've allowed Ashlyn do to you and to your son!" Debb argued.

"What has she done that's so wrong to you? She's loved me for who I am, she loves my son, and as much of horrible person you are towards her, she has never done the same to you! Why are you so against the fact that I could be in love with a woman!" Ali shouted. She was near tears at this point. It was unreasonable how much her mother disliked the idea of her and Ashlyn together.

"No one wants to work with a homosexual, Honey. As much as everyone would like the world to change, it hasn't. People would treat you differently, I wouldn't want you to have to endure that. Kids or parents would tease or be mean to Joshua, albeit through ignorance but it still hurts nonetheless. Ask yourself if you could put you and Joshua through that." Debb said.

"Mom stop, okay. I'm gay and people work with me all the time. Just look at Ellen, everyone loves the lady. No one but people with the same outdated mindset as you have problems working with homosexuals." Kyle added.

"I want what's best for you, Alex. That's why I had those pictures leaked." Debb said in desperation.

Ali's face turned into anger and sadness, "You did what!? How could you do this to me?"

"You aren't happy with me now, but give it some time Sweetheart." Debb replied. "You'll thank me in the long run, you just have to get over this fling."

"I'll thank you? Ashlyn is not a fling." Ali scoffed. "I love her and I let you ruin everything so quickly. Are you happy now? Are you happy, now that you've ruined the chance I had with the one person that I've loved after so long. How could you ever think that I'd thank you?"

"I did what was necessary to protect my daughter and grandson. I didn't want to lose you like we lost Kyle." Debb clarified. "

"I can't believe you. I need to find Ashlyn and explain everything." Ali decided, she kissed her son's forehead and gave Kyle a side hug before leaving the house. 

"You chased me away, mom. You and dad." Kyle corrected. 

~~~

Ali arrived at the apartment listed on Ashlyn's background check, she had to ask Mr.Dawkins for the address because she had no idea herself. She sat in her car for over 20 minutes thinking about what to say to woman she hurt. She wanted Ashlyn back dearly but she didn't know how Ashlyn would react to seeing her here. 

Ali blew out a breath of air and went up to Ashlyn's apartment door, she raised her hand to knock but hesitated. She gathered any courage she had and knocked. The door opened and she heard the voice of the person she's been missing. 

"Whit, back alrea-...Why are you here?" Ashlyn asked in a hallow tone. 

"Ash I'm sorry about what I said in that interview, I just-"

Ashlyn shook her head, "You need to go, Ali."

"Ashlyn please."

"I can't do this right now, you lied to me, made me look like a fool; as if everything we did meant nothing to you, like it held no meaning. So no I don't want to talk and I don't want to hear your explanation." Ashlyn bit out. 

"I need to tell you why. I didn't do it out of spite, I love you but I was scared-"

"Just go, please." Ashlyn pleaded.

"Give me a chance to tell you what happened." Ali said as her eyes filled with tears. 

Ashlyn shook her head and spoke. "No, you don't get to cry. Not after how you hurt me. You led me on Ali, and then lied about everything I thought we had. No, I'm not living to be your secret for the rest of your life. Find someone else who will."

"But you don't understand-"

"I understood enough, now leave. I don't want to talk to you, and I really don't want to see you right now." Ashlyn said, cutting Ali off.

Ali searched Ashlyn's eyes for anything, any kind of hope or love, but found nothing. All she saw was sadness within those hazel green eyes she grew accustomed to. Ali nodded, and waited to see if Ashlyn would change her mind, but when she didn't, Ali turned and went back to her car. She felt numb, she wanted to cry but her body wouldn't allow her to as she drove. The moment she stepped out of the car and saw Kyle, she broke down. 

"B what happened?" Kyle asked as he held her tight. 

"She hates me Kyle. I messed everything up, she doesn't return my calls, she doesn't even want to talk or look at me. I messed up with the one person that I felt a connection with, I've disappointed my son because he loved her. What kind of a mother am I?" Ali struggled saying through her sobbing.

"I'm sorry Alex." All Kyle could do was kiss his sister's head and hope it conveyed some sort of comfort.


	12. Something Permanent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one :)

**Two and a half weeks later, Mid-July**

Ali still hadn't heard a word from Ashlyn since she tried to explain to her what happened. At this point, Ali felt like everything was hopeless. Ashlyn wouldn't speak to her, and her son constantly asked about her absence. However, the biggest thing Ali was grateful for was the fact that her mother leaves today. The tension between the mother and daughter had definitely increased. They barely talked to each other, and Ali made sure to keep their interactions at a bare minimum. She couldn't really forgive her mother for what she done, she couldn't even get past the fact that her mother could do such a thing. Debb on multiple occasions attempted to tell her that it was all done in her best interest, but Ali didn't believe her nor did she want to hear.

Ali was glad at the fact that Kyle came to visit her, he was an immense help while Ashlyn was gone. Kyle did his best to keep her mind off Ashlyn but Ali always thought of her. Ali was grateful for her brother's presence, he was bending over backwards to make sure she was okay. He also made sure that she knew nothing was wrong with her for falling in love with Ashlyn. Ali couldn't even fathom how worse the situation would be had he never come to visit. 

Ali knew that Ashlyn hadn't quit because Mr.Dawkins informed her that Ashlyn opted to work from home for the time being. What bothered Ali the most is that Ashlyn couldn'teven bring herself to get her belongings from her home. Every time she entered her room she felt Ashlyn or thought about her. Every time her mother tried to apologize, it constantly reminded her of what she had lost. Every time she went to bed, she'd cry herself to sleep, missing Ashlyn's touch to hold her. She was miserable. 

"Okay, you two, I'm going back home." Debb said by the front door. 

Both of her children came up and hugged her goodbye, it was surprising to Debb that her kids even wanted to be near her because of what she had done. 

Ali knew she was at odds with her mother and so was Kyle, but she didn't want to hurt her mother, even though her mother hurt her. She didn't want her to go back home with the thoughts they hated her. 

"I'll call you, okay." Ali said and kissed her mother's cheek. "Be safe, love you."

Debb nodded, she was silent for a while before she spoke up. "Sweetheart do you miss her?"

"Of course I do and so does Joshua, but my own mistakes caused her absence." Ali stated. She didn't particularly want to reenter the heartbreak of practically losing Ashlyn. So she kept her answer short.

Debb looked like she wanted to say something but she held back. "You'll be okay, Sweetheart. I love you too." She placed a hand on Kyle's cheek and smiled. "Take care of her Kyle, she's fragile right now."

"I know mom. Safe travels back home." Kyle said and hugged her before she left the house. 

"Mommy?" Joshua asked, he came out from behind a piece of furniture in the parlor. 

"What's wrong Baby?" Ali said and bent down to him.

"Is Ashy ever coming back?" He asked sadly. "She's been gone a really long time."

Ali's face set with uncertainty and sadness. This wasn't the first time he asked this question and it also wouldn't be the last time that Ali wouldn't know how to answer him.

"I'm not sure, Baby. I hurt her and she's not happy with me right now, but she's not angry with you." Ali tried to explain. "I think she just needs time right now."

"Why did you hurt her mommy? Aou're not supposed to hurt the people you love." 

"Because I was scared, and I let my fears run things for me." Ali replied.

"I miss her a lot."

Joshua's dark brown eyes held a sadness Ali wished she never in a million years could cause. He looked at her as if she could suddenly make Ashlyn appear in the room and say it was a joke that she had been gone the whole time. She never wanted to disappoint her son and tried to never do it, but in this instant, the very thing she tried to avoid was the the thing she caused.

Ali pulled him into her arms and held him tightly, "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." She tried to keep her tears at bay for the sake of her son, but the thought of hearing that sadness in his voice broke her to pieces.

Kyle watched the mother and son interact and couldn't help but feel pangs in his heart. Kyle figured he needed to take things into his own hands and try and see what he could do to make his sister and nephew happy. Kyle rubbed both of their backs before he left the house for his destination. 

~~~

Ashlyn, Whit, and Terri were at a diner ordering breakfast. Whit stayed with Ashlyn for a few days after the situation with Ali. They never really talked about Ali too much because Ashlyn made it clear that she didn't want to hear it. However, both Whit and Terri always had looks like they wanted to say something about the subject. 

"I know you've been working from your apartment. What are you gonna do about Ali?" Whit asked while eating some pancakes. 

Ashlyn drank her coffee and shrugged, "I don't know, Whit. I haven't been there in a while, and I know I'm being silly in a sense but she hurt me. I don't want to hurt her little boy but it's hard."

"You shouldn't have started that relationship in the first place. I have had plenty of attractive bosses but I don't go falling for them." Terri stated.

"I didn't expect for it to happen. She was just attractive and genuine to me, our conversations, talking to her son, being in what I thought was a legitimate relationship." Ashlyn said. 

"Well look at the mess it's caused." Terri pointed out.

"I can see that." Ashlyn frowned. "And I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay, but working from home is going to be problematic, and you might end up unemployed again." Terri added. "You need to toughen up and fix this."

"Yea, you need to talk to her, Ash." Whit agreed. 

"I'll get to it." Ashlyn nodded and stabbed some eggs, forking them into her mouth. 

They ended their conversation and finished their breakfast on a much more positive note. Whit and Terri said their goodbyes and headed to their own previous engagements. Ashlyn went back to her apartment and saw a man that looked like a mirror image of Ali.

"Can I help you?" Ashlyn asked cautiously. 

"Oh yea sorry. I'm Kyle Krieger, Ali's brother." Kyle said while holding his hand out. 

"Did she send you here?" Ashlyn moved to unlock her front door. Kyle stood there awkwardly until Ashlyn nodded for him to come inside. 

"No, she didn't."

"So why are you are here?" Ashlyn plopped onto her couch. 

"I'm here to explain why Ali did what she did." Kyle said simply. 

"Why doesn't she just tell me herself?"

"I'm pretty sure you've been avoiding her, but I'm not here to criticize you. Obviously you're hurt by Ali's actions and believe me, I understand. But you have to realize that she was scared." Kyle said.

"She told me that we'd get through it together but obviously it was a lie." Ashlyn stated.

"Okay, did Ali ever tell you about me?" When Ashlyn gave him shrug, he continued. "Long story short. My dad is a surgeon and my mom is a stay at home mother, per my father's request. They wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become one as well but I loved photography; it's my passion. My parents didn't understand that and it was around the same time I came out to my parents. Ali was finishing up college and my parents, more so my mom, called photography a bum man's job and didn't want to have to support me when it didn't pan out for me. But I was adamant on being a photographer, my mom blamed it all on me being gay and gosh we fought so much, so much. By the end of our fights, they cut me off financially and I left to California. I couldn't stay there any longer, I didn't want to leave Ali there like that, but I couldn't take it." Kyle paused to blow out some calming breaths.

Ashlyn ultimately felt sympathy for Kyle. Ali never explained to her this in depth on how the situation was with him. 

"Ali supported my sexual preferences, but she couldn't focus all that much on me because it was around the time she got pregnant. My parents really buckled down her, making sure failure wasn't anywhere near her or her unborn son, my mom thought of me as the failure factor. Ali went into stocks and investments while she was in college, so although she had a child, she still made great money, so she wasn't a fuck up like me. Deep down I bet my parents felt like they failed as parents because I'm gay." Kyle chuckled a bit ruefully. 

"Why does your mom treat you like that? I mean why did she use you being gay as a vessel for blame?" Ashlyn asked. She started putting the pieces together. Debb's actions towards Ali whenever she was with her was near the same reactions Debb did to Kyle. 

"My mom's a crowd pleaser, she likes to have that image of a good, perfect mother. You have to have a good job by the time you finish college. Some of our relatives aren't so open on people being gay, so my mom wants to please them. No gay son, no mad relatives, and no mad relatives means a happy mom. My dad was a huge pushover whenever it came to my mom so he didn't say much to her. She basically ran the house, since my dad was barely home because of his demanding work hours. "

"She lied to me, Kyle. She lied right on TV about us, she didn't even say 'I'm dating someone but I don't want to divulge into it.'" Ashlyn said in frustration. 

"Look, I'm not saying what she did was right, but even if she did say she was dating someone but gave no information on it, the moment she came home my mom would've been on her quick. Ali has always been afraid to disappoint them ever since I left. She's been playing the mediator because she's afraid she'll lose them like what they did to me. She's never even thought of herself as gay until you came by, it takes a lot of courage to tell your parents, especially when you've already seen their reaction before." Kyle pointed out. 

Ashlyn leaned back into the couch with an apologetic look across her face. "I screwed up. I pushed her too hard and I didn't think of her feelings. I was so caught up in the fact that she didn't say we were dating on TV, that I didn't even realize how hard this was for her. I said those awful things to her, I didn't even let her explain. God, I left her just like Joshua's father did, after I swore I wouldn't. I lied to her, I hurt her and put Joshua through disappointment. I didn't keep my word, Kyle."

"Hey." Kyle put his hand on her shoulder with a gentle squeeze. "Don't be so hard on yourself. This isn't your fault, it was all brought on by my mother, she's the one that released those pictures of you and my sister. Apparently she already knew about you two and wanted to end it."

"That was the day Ali became distant." Ashlyn remembered. She wanted to lash out and hurl words at Debb when she sees her, but Ali and Joshua were her priorities, she needed to take care of them first.

"I have to go back, I need to apologize to Ali and Joshua." Ashlyn said rushing up and grabbing her wallet and keys.

"Hold on, I'm coming with." Kyle said quickly, following an extremely fast paced Ashlyn to her vehicle. 

~~~

Ali had just finished showering her son and getting him dressed. She carried him over to his bed for his afternoon nap. She tucked him in at the same time the doorbell rang.

"Mommy who's that?" Joshua asked and sat up.

"It's probably your uncle Kyle, wait here Baby." Ali kissed his forehead and lying him back down before leaving to check. She came down the stairs and saw Ashlyn standing by the front door with her brother. Ashlyn hadn't seen her coming downn the stairs and Ali was glad for it, she didn't know what to say to her, she didn't know how to face her. 

Ashlyn turned towards the stairs and saw Ali in the middle of the stairway. 

"Ali I-" Ashlyn started but didn't get to finish because of the brunette running down the remainder of the stairs and hurling herself into her in arms. Ashlyn quickly caught her and held Ali tightly to her body. 

"Ash I'm sorry." Ali said, already sobbing into her neck. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I swear. If I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat, I would say the right thing."

Ashlyn just held her until they heard footsteps running down the stairway. 

"Ashy! You're back!" Joshua shrieked in glee before launching himself into her legs. 

Ashlyn was able to bend down with Ali in her arms and pull Joshua into her. "Hey bud, I'm so sorry I left, I will never do that again."

"I'm glad you're back Ashy. I thought you didn't love us anymore." Joshua said sadly while picking at his fingers. 

Ashlyn adjusted Ali until she realized to step out of her arms. She them turned her attention to the little boy. "I will never stop loving you or your mommy. I was being selfish and didn't think about things before I left. Okay, I'm here to stay, I promise." She finished with a kiss to his forehead.

"I believe you, Ashy." He smiled and hugged her around her neck. Ashlyn lifted him up and turned to kiss a smiling Ali; who was still wiping her tears. Ali held her face and lightly deepened the kiss. 

"Eww mommy, that's too many kisses." Joshua giggled. "Ashy, can you read me a story before I sleep?"

The two broke away at the sound of his giggles and smiled. 

"Of course buddy." Ashlyn turned and gave Kyle a tight hug, "Thank you so much, for getting me to stop being stubborn and open up my eyes."

"You, my sister, and nephew deserve happiness, I was just getting you two to forget those external factors and realize yall were all yall needed." Kyle dismissed. 

"Ashy, hurry up." Joshua whined. 

"I'm coming, bud." Ashlyn gave Ali a quick peck and caressed her cheek lightly. "We'll talk later, okay." Once Ali nodded, Ashlyn took Joshua by the hand and led him upstairs. 

She hugged her brother like she never had before. "Thank you, Kyle. Thank you so much."

Kyle hugged her back just as tight and kissed the side of her head. "B, you're my sister and I love you and your son. Ashlyn makes you happy, and I wasn't going to let mom's insecurities become your own and hurt you. But if you really want to thank me, you could always pop out a little niece for uncle Kyle and we can call it even." He finished with a grin.

"We'll see what happens." Ali joked and winked.

"But on the other hand, my time is up over here." Kyle said sadly.

"You're always welcome to continue staying here."

"I know B, but I left my man back at home." He finished with a laugh, "Maybe I'll bring him around sometime. See you later Sis, tell JoJo I said bye as well. I'll bring him something cool when you two come to visit me sometime."

"I'll hold you to it, bye Kyle." Ali said as she gave him one last squeeze. 

Kyle nodded and left.

Ali headed up to her son's room and leaned in the doorway as she watched Ashlyn finish up the story to the already sleeping boy. Her heart melted when she saw Ashlyn lean down to kiss his forehead and whisper "I'm never leaving you or your mommy again."

Ashlyn stood from her place on Joshua's bed and smiled when she saw Ali. "You watching me now?" She said jokingly. 

"Yes, but only because you are too cute with my little boy."

Ashlyn playfully rolled her eyes and gently took Ali by her hand. "Come on, so we can talk." She Ali's eyes widen a bit out of uncertainty. "Don't worry, it's okay, really."

They made their way down to the island in the kitchen. Ashlyn grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee placing one in front of Ali.

"I want to apologize-"

"Ash you don't have to, it's me who should be apologizing." Ali corrected. 

"No it's not. I treated you and your son bad. That day at the beach I should've tried to be there for you more. I knew how hard this entire thing was for you, especially with your mother there, and I didn't even wait for you to come back from France and explain. I ignored you and Joshua, hurting both of you in the process." Ashlyn reached over to hold Ali's hand as she spoke. "I should've been more compassionate towards you. When Kyle explained how your mom treated him after he came out, I felt like the world's biggest asshole for how I treated you. You were afraid, and I now understand that. I wasn't there for you like I promised and I hope you can give me a second chance with you."

Ali used both hands to squeeze Ashlyn's. "I do want a second chance with you. I don't believe it's you that should be asking for it though, it should be me. I came into this relationship with doubts and they weren't about you. I knew deep down that I would hurt you because I was afraid of people's reactions; my mother's reaction. I doubted that I could tell the truth if I was asked, but I wanted to change, I wanted to be proud to be with you. I don't ever want to hurt you again."

"It's not your fault that you were afraid, your mom didn't give you much of a chance to be okay with whoever you might have fell on love with. In fact she made it a habit to make sure you knew it was wrong to like me." Ashlyn pushed.

"I'm 27 Ashlyn. I shouldn't be afraid of what my mother thinks and I shouldn't care if she approves or not but I do and I don't know why." Ali said with a faltering voice. 

"It's because you don't want to break your family up." Ashlyn stated and scooted her chair closer to Ali's. "Kyle coming out as gay wasn't something your mom wanted to accept, causing him to leave. You didn't want to add to it. She didn't make it easy for you by coming over to ridicule your every move."

"But even so, I needed to face my fears. Instead I pushed you away and lied. I didn't want to face my mother if I told the truth. I should've cared about the people that love and support me; not my mother who lives to please others. What I want... no, what I need are you, Kyle, and Joshua." Ali responded. "I want to work through my fears, but I want to do it with the people I love. I can't hide you like my dirty secret, I love you and you deserve to be treated well."

"That's all I've wanted to hear. I love you too and I will be by your side. I mean it, no matter the difficulties, I will always be there for you and Joshua." Ashlyn promised. 

"And I would love the chance to grow with the woman I love. I want to be able to hold your hand, kiss you, and be a family with you in public without being afraid of what anyone thought. I want to be proud of you and I want Joshua to be proud to say who you are." Ali smiled. 

"And what exactly would I be." Ashlyn asked knowingly with a smirk. 

"His mommy's girlfriend, and if I play my cards right, hopefully something more permanent." Ali said with a hint of shyness.

"I'd say you're doing a great job." Ashlyn leaned over and joined their lips again. "I love you."

Ali pulled her back into the kiss. "I love you even more than you could imagine."

"I believe you." Ashlyn grinned. "Now what do you say we make up for lost time." She finished with a suggestive look and waggle of her eyebrows. 

"You horny dog." Ali joked but stood and sat right down on Ashlyn's lap with her arms around her neck, twirling her fingers in the small hairs at the base of Ashlyn's neck. "But I definitely agree." She said with a sultry smirk.

Ashlyn's eye widened with surprise. She was just teasing Ali and didn't expect her to agree, but hearing that she did, set Ashlyn's nerves a blaze. "Yes ma'am." She said as she lifted Ali into her arms and climbed up the stairway to their room. She joined their lips to silence a giggling Ali and kicked the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afew more chapters and this story's finished :o


	13. I'm Proud of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the ending guys, and then the epilogue :)

**A Few Days Later, Late July**

Ashlyn, Ali, and Joshua were great. Everyone forgave each other for the mistakes they made and promised never to hurt one another again. Although it sounded simple, there was only seriousness behind their words and actions. Ali did explain to Joshua that Ashlyn was someone who was going to be in their life for a very long time, despite not being engaged, the couple knew they were it for each other. They also hadn't paid Debb a visit after the entire fiasco with her, but they did have a plan to see her and the rest of the Kriegers with extented family and friends at the beginning of August; something Ashlyn wasn't too excited for. However, Ashlyn had other plans for the day.

Ashlyn had brought Joshua into the study to finalize their plans. They had been planning this since she and the mother and son made up. Even though it had only been a few days since they had got back together, Ashlyn's love for Ali and Joshua grew tenfold. Today was a special day and although Ali thought she didn't know, since they never discussed it, Ashlyn knew. She'd been coming up with these plans for a while and even Ali thought she was being suspicious, Ashlyn usually found some excuse to remove the focus from herself.

"Okay bud, you remember what we're gonna do today?"

"Yup, keep everything a secret from mommy and if she asks give her the puppy eyes." Joshua grinned.

Ashlyn high fived him, "That's right bud, now I need you to do something extra special."

"Like what, Ashy?" Joshua asked with excitement. "Is it like a secret mission?"

"It sure is, but right now I need you to watch and see if your mommy is coming and then tell me, okay."

"You got it." Joshua agreed and then ran out of the room.

Ashlyn was currently tidying up the file cabinet with all of Ali's financial statements, while at the same time calling someone to organize her plans when Ali came inside the study. Ali greeted her with a kiss and sat in the seat Ashlyn usually occupied while worked. 

"What's up, babe?" Ashlyn asked, she quickly hung up the phone and closed the filing cabinet. 

Ali gave her a raised eyebrow and Joshua came barreling through the study's doors.

"Ashy! Mommy's coming!" Joshua yelled, not even noticing his mom was already present in the room.

Ashlyn face palmed while Ali laughed at her son trying to be sneaky but ended up being absolutely adorable.

"Oh mommy, you're already here." Joshua blushed.

"Honey, what are you and Ash planning?" Ali smiled and leaned down to her son. Joshua couldn't keep anything from her so whatever Ashlyn and her son were planning would be figured out quickly. 

"Uh" Joshua stalled and looked up to Ashlyn who shook her head. "Nothing mommy."

"Joshua Krieger are you lying to me?"

"No, I'm just hiding a secret." He smiled innocently before running out of the study.

"What are you hiding from me, Harris?" Ali asked with displeasure. 

"Nothing you need to know yet." Ashlyn kissed her and smiled a little when she felt Ali nip at her bottom lip. "Believe me, you're gonna love it."

Ali pouted. "Fine, but if I don't, you're gonna it." She said before leaving.

"You'll love it, I promise!" Ashlyn yelled after her.

Throughout the day, Ashlyn and Joshua were behaving in a very secretive manner, and it was irritating Ali. She wasn't necessarily angry but a bit annoyed that Ashlyn even got the house staff not to tell her what was going on. And whenever Ali would see Ashlyn or Joshua, they would stop their conversation and act like nothing happened. Around dinner time and Ali was almost about to lose her patience with the blonde because she was no where to be found. Ali marched up to their bedroom and was about to enter to room until a very well dressed Joshua came over and pulled her into the bedroom. He walked into the closet and pulled out a dress that was conveniently placed so he could reach it. 

"Mommy this is for you." 

"Thank you Sweetheart." Ali kissed get boy's forehead before quickly getting dressed in the bathroom. "Okay, where's mommy's bone headed girlfriend."

"I can't tell you." Joshua giggled and took her hand again and led her outside to the backyard patio. The place was decorated with different types of flowers. There was a table right in the center that contained dinner and a grinning Ashlyn. 

"Ash, what's all this?" Ali said as she looked around in awe. 

"Happy Birthday, Mommy!" Joshua yelled in glee before Ashlyn could respond. 

Ashlyn chucked and smoothed down the boy's hair. "So much for a team surprise bud, but yup, it's for your birthday babe."

"But I never told you about it."

"Yes I know, but I know my girlfriend and that includes birthdays." Ashlyn stated. "So, surprise!"

"So you did all of this; hiding and secrecy, just to surprise me on my birthday?" Ali said with a challenging tone. 

"Uh well, yes but I thought you'd like the surprise and uh.."

Ali laughed at her girlfriend struggling to salvage what she did. "I'm just kidding. I love this, really. And JoJo, you were amazing and very handsome. And you" Ali turned to Ashlyn to lean into her ear, "You deserve some alone time with me for you efforts."

Ashlyn grinned and picked up Joshua, "Okay kiddo, time for bed."

Ali playfully slapped her back, laughing at her girlfriend's antics. "Put him down so he can eat dinner with us."

"I was kidding, geez." She kissed Joshua's head before sitting him down at the table.

"You're so silly, Ashy." Joshua giggled and already shoved a handful of french fries in his mouth.

"Yes she is, but she's our silly Ashy, right Sweetheart?" Ali smiled.

"Yup, forever and ever!"

"I can agree with that." Ashlyn said as she leaned over and kissed Ali. "Happy birthday baby."

Ali kissed back and caressed her son's cheek to express her thanks. The family ate dinner and Ashlyn and Joshua told stories on how their plan almost failed, either because Ali almost found out or something silly on Ashlyn's part. Storytelling then turned into a food eating contest between the girlfriend and son, Joshua won because Ali kept trying to stop Ashlyn from encouraging the boy. After dinner, they put Joshua to bed after he gave his mommy her present; a handwritten and hand drawn card; with Ashlyn's help of course. Ashlyn gave Ali a simple sterling silver bracelet with a few small diamonds on the center. Ali of course loved it, and repayed Ashlyn with a little one on one time beneath the sheets.

Ali tacked this down as the best birthday she ever experienced. She never felt more loved or surrounded by love as she did today by her son and the woman she loved. They made her family, they made the word family real, honest, and dear to her. She couldn't wait to experience more things as a whole and make more memories as a family, because things didn't get any better than this.

~~~  
**One Week Later, August**

Ashlyn was sporting a deep frown while cutting up Joshua's waffles and sausage. Once she finished, she handed the plate over to him and turned to her own food.

"Mommy, why does Ashy look like something stinks?" Joshua asked and stuffed a piece of sausage in his mouth.

Ali laughed at her son's way of trying to explain Ashlyn's face. She knew exactly why Ashlyn had a sour looking face. Today was the annual Krieger summer picnic. Basically a mass of Krieger relatives and friends all came together for a large summer time elegant picnic gathering. 

Her mother and Ashlyn weren't on the best of terms and Ali knew it. She didn't exactly blame her girlfriend either, her mother's actions caused discord and some dislike among the family. Ali herself was a little worried about what to expect at the gathering. She didn't know if her mother blabbed about her relationshipto everyone, but knowing her mother and wanting to keep her image and reputationn intact; she didn't tell anyone.

"Well JoJo, Ashy looks like that because we have to see grandma today." Ali replied. "And you know how much Ashy loves grandma, right?"

Ashlyn gave her a look and showed the half chewed food in her mouth. Ali slapped her arm with a pinch.

"Oww woman, not the tattooed one." Ashlyn pouted while rubbing her arm.

They finished their breakfast before heading off to get dressed for the family gathering. Ashlyn wore khaki pants, brown oxford boots and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Ali wore a simple white sundress with light gray flowers all over the dress. Ali dressed her son similarly to Ashlyn;except he wore khaki shorts and a white Polo shirt. Ali specifically wanted them to match and felt she did a great job before they headed to the picnic. Ashlyn was a bit cautious with having her sleeves rolled up per Ali's request, but hearing Ali express how much she wanted Ashlyn to be able to freely show who she was, and if he r relatives gave her dirty looks, she didn't care. 

They took Ali's car there while Joshua sang along to the radio the entire way there. Once they got there, Ashlyn wasn't surprised by the set up; plenty of tables covered with white table garments and a large gazebo containing all the food for the gathering. Ali's explanation of a mass of Krieger relatives and friends were spot on. 

"Ashy, mommy let's go! I wanna eat cake!" Joshua yelled.

"Hold on baby." Ali exited the car and unbuckled him from his car seat. "Ash get the cookies from the back."

"Gotcha babe." Ashlyn grabbed the container filled with Ali's home baked cookies. She fiddled a bit with her shirt sleeve unlike Ali laid her hand to stop her.

"Don't hide it, I want you to show it. I want to show us, I mean it." Ali smiled. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "I'm proud of us and I want to tell others, I want to show them how happy you make me and Joshua."

Ashlyn erupted in a grin. "If we weren't here, the things I would do to you right now."

"Save it til we get home stud." Ali said and patted her chest before taking her hand and leading her and Joshua over the main populous of people. 

Things were going great actually, the first few people they talked to during the gathering were quite accepting of Ali's relationship with Ashlyn. They all commented that she seemed happier and even Joshua seemed to benefit from the relationship. Her uncle on her father's side; Blake, even joked; in good nature, that Ali definitely made an improvement in the looks department. But above all he was happy at how much better Ali and Joshua looked. He knew they'd been on their own for a while and he couldn't deny how much more complete the mother and son looked like worth Ashlyn in the picture. 

Just as the couple and son were about to leave and go over to gazebo where the food was, but Ali's uncle; Blake, stopped her.

"Hey, Ashlyn." Blake said. 

"Yea?"

"You treat them right, okay. This is the happiest I've seen them and I know you're the reason for it. I know some of my family members are not the most welcoming bunch but just know that there are some of us that accept and love that you two are together." Blake said with a comforting shoulder grab.

"Thank you, for telling me. And thank you for accepting Ali, for accepting us." Ashlyn smiled. 

"She's my niece, I don't care who she loves as long as they treat her and Joshua right. And you seem to be doing it right, so I like you." Blake explained.

"Ashy come on!" Joshua called out ahead of her.

"Go on and join them." Blake nodded. "I'll put in a good word for you with papa Ken."

Ashlyn smiled and jogged over to the excited little boy.

"What was that about?" Ali asked as she held both Joshua's and Ashlyn's hands.

"Your uncle Blake, was just giving us some more encouragement and support. He said he loves whoever you do as long as they treat you and JoJo right, and I'd say I'm doing a pretty great job at that." Ashlyn recounted before leaning down with puckered lips.

"That you are, Ms.Harris, now come carry my son's plate." Ali smiled and joined their lips once more. 

"No more kissing, mommy. I'm hungry." Joshua whined. 

The two women laughed and began fixing up their plates with food. They enjoyed the rest of the day, talking to other family members and ultimately having a great time. There were games that took place during the day and most of Ali's family members and friends wanted Ashlyn to be a part of those games. Ashlyn turned out to be one of the best players in most of the games, whicch made her an all-time favorite. However, the day wasn't without its difficulties. There were a few relatives and friendsthat didn't accept their relationship. Most of them tried to keep a straight face but couldn't hide their displeasure. The couple and son didn't allow that to put a damper on their day, of course they couldn't change those individual's mind on how they viewed them, but it wouldn't hurt them.

Ali was feeling great as the day winded down, she thought that her family wouldn't be as supportive as she saw today. It made her hopeful to bring Kyle back around because he would be accepted and loved. Ashlyn was in the same boat as Ali, it almost felt surreal to be accepted like this.

Just as the day was ending, Joshua caught sight of his grandpa and grandma. Despite what Debb did, Ali didn't want her son to have animosity towards his grandparent, so Joshua was always ready to see his grandparents. 

"Alex, Sweetheart, how are you." Ken said as he pulled his daughter into a big bear hug and kiss the side of her head. He then turned to pick up his grandson before facing Ashlyn. "You must be Ashlyn." He said with an outstretched hand.

Ashlyn gladly shook it with a smile. "That would be me, sir."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Going from what my brother told me, you're a good person. You're the talk of the party you know."

"Ashy is the best grandpa!" Joshua shouted. 

"It seems she is. This is my wife Debb."

"We've met already actually, a while back before Ali went to France." Ashlyn recalled. 

"Oh really? Dear, you didn't tell you met her already." Ken said before turning to his wife.

"It must've slipped my mind." Debb chuckled. "I didn't think they were dating."

"Of course it did mom." Ali says with a knowing look. 

"Well I support you two together, obviously this little man here loves you, so I do as well. I'm proud of you Alex, I really am. I know I made a huge mistake with your brother but I won't make the same with you, Alex." Ken says.

"Thank you dad, it means more to me than you know." Ali replied. 

Ken shook his head with a smile, "Sweetheart, you shouldn't have to thank me for loving who you are, that comes unconditionally. Live your life and be happy, you've already found someone you and your son can be happy with, now you just have to live it freely."

Ali threw herself into another embrace with her father. He surprised her with his words and Ali loved it. Looking back at when he didn't put much care into what went on because he was busy, Ali couldn't help but find a new found love for her father. He did a complete turn around, and Ali couldn't ask for anything better. 

"Well then dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend; Ashlyn Harris." Ali grinned, proud and happy she could say those words without being afraid.

"It's nice to meet you with the correct pronoun, Ashlyn. And don't worry I've already approved of you." Ken smiled with a pat to her shoulder. "Well I have to take care of things, if I don't see yall before the night's over, I'll call yall." He said as he handed his grandson over to his daughter.

"Bye grandpa" Joshua waved with a toothy grin..

Debb stood there awkwardly next to her daughter. "So you and Ashlyn are still together?"

Ashlyn almost laughed at the obvious question, but she kept her cool. "Yes Debb, we're still together."

"Well I take it that everyone knows already." Debb asked again.

"Mom, what do you really want to ask?" Ali stated. 

"I want to... I want to apologize, Alex. To you, Ashlyn, Kyle and Joshua. I was wrong by trying to destroy the happiness you, Ashlyn, and Joshua had built." Debb clarified. 

"So why did you?" Ali asked.

"I thought that was what would be best for you. In my mind I was trying to protect you but I realized I was nothing but mean and horrible to yall." Debb explained, tears started to well up in her eyes and her voice began to shake. "I don't want to lose you Alex."

Ali handed her son over to her girlfriend and held her mother close. "You won't lose me."

"But I will, I pushed your father into cutting off Kyle and I can see how much he regrets it so much. I lost Kyle, and you know that. I'm so caught up in caring about what everyone else wants, that I turned that against you and basically tried to destroy your relationship. I don't even know how you could hug me before I left that day. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. I don't even know how to fix what I've done."

"Then start now." Ashlyn said. "Encourage us, your daughter and Kyle. Be there for them and mend the broken bridges you've made. Stop living by everyone elses standards, and live by what makes you and your family happy and complete."

"I agree with Ashy, grandma." Joshua nodded, he didn't understand every word she said but he trusted her and knew what she said was only for the benefit of everyone.

Debb smiled and nodded at the words as she wiped away her tears. "I'll try, I definitely will. I can see why my daughter loves you, you're a kind hearted person and very understanding."

"I just do what I can, Debb, nothing more than that." Ashlyn answered with a small smile.

"Okay, well I'll see yall whenever I can, I promise. No more problems, just unconditional love that I should've gave yall from the start." Debb promised.

"I'm tired Ashy." Joshua stated and proceeded to rub at his eyes. Ali came over to Ashlyn's side and rubbed his back.

"We'll hold it to you, Debb. As of right now, we have to get this little tyke to bed." Ashlyn said.

"Goodnight you guys." Debb gave them all one more hug before letting them go. She watched them go off to their car and share a kiss before putting a drowsy Joshua into his car seat. Debb couldn't help but feel horrible as she watched the two, they loved each other, and she tried to ruin that. She was going to stay true to her promise and fix the damage she caused; that included speaking to and reconciling with Kyle, she also needed to do the same to Ali and Ashlyn, not to mention that she wouldn't tolerate any hate from her friends or relatives. She wanted to change and she was going to.

~~~

Ali was already in bed when Ashlyn climbed in and pulled her into her strong arms. It wasn't unusual for them to sleep like this, their time apart was a major claim to how difficult it was to sleep without each other there. But they were past that.

Ali was settled quite comfortably in Ashlyn's arms but couldn't help but draw patterns in her side.

"What's running through your mind, Al?" Ashlyn asked with her eyes closed. 

"You."

"Did I do something wrong?" Ashlyn said with her eyes fully opened.

Ali leaned up on her elbows to press their lips together. "No, you were amazing at the picnic. You got along with everyone despite what their thoughts of you might've been. And most of all you supported me when I introduced you as my girlfriend to everyone."

"That's because my love for you is real, I want you comfortable with who you are and who your family is. And you are. If anything I probably looked like the proudest girlfriend out there, you were stunning." Ashlyn grinned.

"Well I'm more than happy and glad to go through this new adventure with you and my son. You two are my brightest beacons of confidence and where I'm the most proud." Ali smiled while looking up at her. 

Ashlyn turned to lay on her side and ran her hands through Ali's hair. "You remember those things I said I wanted to do to you at the picnic."

Ali smiled, knowing what Ashlyn was talking about. "Hmm I don't think I recall." Ali said as Ashlyn climbed on top of her while inching her nightgown up.

"Well in that case, let me refresh your memory." Ashlyn smirked before using her love and passion for Ali to take their love making to another intimate level. By the end of the night, the couple felt that no external limitations or any fears that either woman had could break their little family apart. They were cemented together and complete.


	14. Secret Santa Bears the Best Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Sorry it took so long to get out, but with the World Cup, and you guys caught up to me (chapter wise). But I finished it :D

August came and rolled by and so did Joshua's birthday. Ali did hold up to her promise of letting Ashlyn get him a birthday present, as long as she didn't go all out, which Ali knew her girlfriend had the tendency to do. Ashlyn of course disregarded Ali's words, all in good faith. She had bought the little boy one of those kid sized motorized cars, since she knew how to paint extremely well, so spray painted Superman, Batman, and Flash onto the vehicle, seeing how that was Joshua's favorite superheroes. Ali almost flipped out on Ashlyn for clearly disregarding what she told her, when Ashlyn came in the home with a huge box, but once she saw the grin and happiness in her little boy's eyes, she couldn't help but fall more in love with the blonde. Joshua's 5th birthday was clearly a success. 

Enrollment in school for Joshua wasn't far away from his birthday, since his birthday was close to school enrollment dates . It was an extremely nice private school that Ali picked out. She made sure to bring Ashlyn with her so she could be put on the contact list, in case she couldn't pick Joshua up. Also it was more so because Ashlyn was already like a parent to the boy, the only thing missing was the permanent title of wife. Although Ashlyn didn't have that title, it never stopped her from going to meet the teachers, career days, or open house. Ali couldn't help but know she hit the jackpot by meeting Ashlyn.

Ashlyn couldn't help but feel her life was complete when she was with them. Even though most people felt that taking care of sick five year old would put a damper on anyone's day, Ashlyn loved it. She felt useful, needed, and whole, she loved it and above all and taking care if him was great, it felt like she was another parent; or mother to him.

September didn't contain much excitement for the family, it was just getting Joshua used to his new school and the daily routine that came with it. Ali generally worked more, and Ashlyn's schedule was a lot more flexible, so Ashlyn was usually the main one driving him to school. Ashlyn of course didn't mind, Joshua loved it because Ashlyn would always use her Jeep which garnered quite a bit of attention, which made Joshua feel like a celebrity. 

October and November were especially fun. October contained one of Ali's favorite holidays and one of her newly found but still a loved day; Halloween and Ashlyn's birthaday. For Ashlyn's birthday, Ali took them out to the beach since she knew Ashlyn's love for the beach was immensely strong. It was almost a remake of the fun day they had before she had to leave for France, except this one was better. They had the same picnic and fun in the water but what made everything better was the fact that Ali felt comfortable to do and say whatever she wanted. It wasn't that she felt compelled to, but she wanted to, her love for both Ashlyn and her son was enough of a reason to never be ashamed. They ended Ashlyn's birthday as they would any other day, with love and care, and a present with a little extra lovin' from Ali to Ashlyn.

For Halloween, the family dressed up in quite the good fashion. They followed the theme that Joshua picked but everyone fell in love with, Superman. Ali dressed up as Lois Lane, Ashlyn as Clark Kent, and Joshua as a mini Superman. They received plenty of 'awws' because of the small Superman; which gained him plenty of candy. Ali made sure to take plenty pictures of their first halloween together. It was a bit hilarious when they went to close out the day by going to a haunted house and Ali found out Ashlyn was terrified of the thiught of ghosts being in the building. But once Ali helped Ashlyn get over her fear of the nonexistent ghosts, it was smooth sailing from then on. All in all it was a great day that ended in plenty laughs. 

Thanksgiving was the highlight of the year for them at the moment. Kyle came to visit again from California, except this time, he brought his boyfriend. Kyle planned to stay throughout the end of the year, which included Christmas. Ali and Kyle's boyfriend; Sean, were on duty to cook the Thanksgiving dinner, despite Ashlyn's ability to barbecue, she wasn't a good cook other than making breakfast. The entire week leading up to Thanksgiving were good, they got the opportunity as a whole to hang out with Kyle and Sean, it included going to the Florida aquarium where Ashlyn looked like the biggest kid there when she saw all kinds of the sea life. They did face painting, snacks, rides, and plenty of animal sight seeing. The day of Thanksgiving, was hilarious. Ali and Sean took over cooking, Ashlyn and Kyle were supposed to take care of Joshua and set the table, but Ashlyn wanted to prove that she could actually cook. So she, Kyle, and Joshua decided to bake an apple pie, which resulted in what could be a mess. After cleaning up that mess, they were able to finish cooking and enjoy a fantastic Thanksgiving with family.

**December, Christamas Eve**

"Babe" Ali said.

"Yea?" Ashlyn said as she stood on a step ladder so she could hang up the Christmas ornaments in the living room.

"You should hang those more to the left so it doesn't block out the window." Ali answered. 

Ashlyn looked over her shoulder to give Ali a bit of a dirty look. Ali had been giving instructions all day on where to hang stuff and where not to, and Ashlyn was getting annoyed with the beautiful brunette. 

"You know, why don't you get Kyle or Sean to do this because obviously you don't like the way I hang them up." Ashlyn suggested with a little bit of sass.

"Aww babe, I do love your work. Besides, Kyle and Sean are getting the tree, so you're my muscle for now." Ali smiled with a pat to Ashlyn's ass.

"Well when you put it like that." Ashlyn cheesed.

"Ashy! Mommy! Look what me and grandma made!" Joshua shouted as he ran into the living room while carrying a plate of cookies, they were gingerbread cookies that he decorated to be them.

"Sweetheart these are beautiful." Ali gushed.

"I'm an artist like Ashy, mommy." Joshua grinned.

"I can see that, baby. These are beautiful." Ali smiled.

"Right on, bud. I think you're even better than me." Ashlyn praised and took a bite out of the cookie with yellow icing on its head. "Ooo and it's good too." She said with wide eyes and tried to take Ali's but received a swift slap to the hand.

Ali took her and kissed her son's forehead. "Tell grandma, we loved them."

"Okay mommy." Joshua said before heading back into the kitchen.

Ali's parents were staying with them for the holidays. It was the first real time that they spent time as a wholesince August. The great thing was that everyone got along. When Debb promised to mend bridges of the relationships she messed up, she stuck true to her word. Debb made sure to talk to both Ali, Ashlyn, and Kyle to repair her relationship with them, and also with her husband. She knew she had made the wrong decision by persuading him to cut Kyle off and she wanted to apologize for being and acting so manipulative. Ken as well also mended his relationship with Kyle, he knew what he did was wrong, and even though Debb talked him into doing it, Ken knew he was still in the wrong and wanted to fix it.

Ashlyn finished hanging everything with Ali's help, when Kyle, Sean, and Ken come inside.

"Jeez, you'd think that in a place that doesn't snow, they'd have smaller trees that don't break your backs." Kyle groaned while pulling in the tree.

"Oh hush, babe, you're barely carrying anything." Sean grumbled.

"Because I'm tired." Kyle whined.

Ken tugged a little on his son's ear while bringing the box of extra Christmas lights that he didn't use outside. "Is that my son whining like a big baby?"

"Well dad, you could always help out." Kyle said with a pointed look.

"I'll help you uncle Kyle!" Joshua said with wide eyes and his hands held out ready to help. 

"Don't worry about uncle Kyle, JoJo, he needs to gain some muscle anyways." Ashlyn snickered and picked the boy up. "So we're still doing Secret Santa, right?"

"Yup, and everyone has to get good gifts, don't try and switch for another person." Ken said and brought out a box with paper slips with everyone's name. "Take one and don't peek."

"We'll see," Ashlyn joked and took one. She looked at the name and made little to no emotion so she didn't give away who she got.

Everyone followed suit and seemed okay with the names they got. Ken picked the last one and put the box away. "Okay go get your presents and be sneaky about it, Christmas is tomorrow. Ashlyn, come take a walk with me."

Ashlyn gave a confused look to Ali, who replied with a shrug. Ashlyn stood anyways and followed him out, "Yea sure."

Ken led them out through the front door and down the neighborhood. 

"So how are you and Alex?" Ken asked.

"We're great really. She's more comfortable with being affectionate with me and just interacting like a family in public. I couldn't ask for a greater girlfriend or be more proud, she's amazing." Ashlyn smiled while talking about it. 

Ken nodded, "I'm glad she's become more comfortable with you and Joshua as a whole. That girl deserves happiness, I'm glad you're that person for them."

"It's great to just be around them." Ashlyn said. "But Ken, what's the real reason you called me out here?"

"Who'd you get for the Secret Santa?" Ken asked. 

"Now you know I can't tell you that." Ashlyn chuckled. 

"If I guess right will you tell me?" Ken received raised eyebrows from Ashlyn, "You got my daughter didn't you? Even in a random pick, you two seem to find each other." He finished with a smile. 

Ashlyn grinned at his words, "I see what you're trying to do, but I will neither confirm or deny, who I picked. Sorry Ken, you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else."

Ken bellowed, "Well, I can't say I didn't try. But if you got Alex, wouldn't you say it's unfair?"

Ashlyn just replied with her fingers making a zipper motion over her lips, locking it and throwing away the key. Ken laughed yet again and slung his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the house.

Ashlyn sat on the arm of the chair Ali was in, Ali laid her head on Ashlyn's thigh and looked up at her.

"What did my dad want?"

"Nothing babe." Ashlyn said before leaning down to capture her lips. "He just wanted to know who I got in the Secret Santa draw."

"Well that's not fair." Ali stated.

"Yea, so who did you get?" Ashlyn asked with a grin.

Ali playfully slapped her thigh, "You jokester, how about you go help my mom and son bake cookies, so you can actually learn how to bake."

"Pssh I can bake."

"Do you really not remember Thanksgiving?" Ali laughed. 

"That was all Kyle, what can I say, your brother just can't bake." Ashlyn shrugged.

"Hey, you were the one that said turning it up to twice the recommended temperature would bake it faster. Maybe you should stick to omelettes." Kyle pointed out. 

"Yea yea, whatever."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Presents were bought and placed under the large tree that everyone helped to decorate, they made sure to wait until Joshua was sleeping so he believed Santa left the presents there. Cookies were baked for everyone and some were left for Santa. Ashlyn snuck down late at night and ate some, so Joshua would think Santa did come by.

Christmas morning came by quick, Ashlyn woke up to the most adorable drooling face sleeping on her arm. Sometime during the night, Joshua entered their room because he was too excited for Santa Claus. The women had quickly made space for him, but getting the letting boy to sleep was a task which Ali handled very well. She told her boy that Santa only came to little children who slept until Christmas morning, which was enough to persuade the boy to sleep, and fast. Ashlyn looked around for her girlfriend but didn't see her, however, once she smelled breakfast she knew Ali was downstairs.

"Hey buddy" Ashlyn said softly to wake the boy.

"Ashy, is Santa here?" Joshua asked sleepily with his eyes still closed.

"I'm pretty sure he did, you were a very good boy."

Joshua's eyes fully open and he broke out in a huge smile. "Oh my gosh, Ashy hurry, let's see what Santa brought! C'mon!"

"Hold your horses, you have to brush your teeth first." Ashlyn said and lead him into the bathroom where they freshened up.

"Mommy, mommy!" Joshua yelled as he came into the kitchen where everyone was already eating breakfast. 

"Hmm Sweetheart?"

"Can I open my presents now." Joshua asked with the largest puppy eyes he could muster. 

"Just one," Ali said and saw her son getting ready to rush out of the kitchen. "But only after breakfast, go take a seat baby." 

Joshua slumped his head and sat next his uncle Kyle.

"Chin up JoJo, I'll sneak in an extra one for you. But don't tell mommy." Kyle whispered and received an excited nod from Joshua. 

The family finished breakfast and went on to start Christmas dinner. Ken and Ashlyn decided to barbecue the ham they bought, while Ali and Debb cooked up the sides that would accompany the ham, they also baked more cookies to keep Joshua at bay and busy. The entire family agreed that they didn't want Sean to cook because he was a guest here, they would've told Kyle to help and cook but since his knowledge in cooking was for the most part subpar, he was tasked to help his boyfriend take care of Joshua. By the time dinner was done they all crowded around the table and made their plates. They told funny Christmas stories as they ate and approached the upcoming Secret Santa event. Once they finished their dinner and the plates were washed, the couches soon filed up with people waiting with milk and cookies, to see who gave them what. Joshua wasn't really a part of Secret Santa since he couldn't actually get someone a gift, so everyone gave him multiple presents,; some big and some small. 

"Okay, I'll start it off." Debb smiled and pulled a present from the tree before handing it over to Kyle. "Here you go Sweetheart."

"Ooo mama got her baby boy a present." Kyke joked which head everyone laugh. He opened the box and saw a brand new camera; one he had been pinning for for months. "Holy crap mom, I freaking love this. Thank you." He finished with an appreciative hug before pushing a large present over to Ashlyn. 

"Let's see what this is." Ashlyn said and lifted the cover. "No way, no way, Kyle this is the best!" Ashlyn yelled and pulled out a black Labrador puppy.

"Well your girlfriend played a huge part in that, so you can thank her later." Kyle admitted. 

"Look JoJo, we got a puppy." Ashlyn said with a huge grin she couldn't contain. Ashlyn kissed Ali square on the lips before Joshua immediately ran over to Ashlyn so he could play with the puppy. Since they were so occupied with the puppy, Sean picked up his present and gave it to Ali. 

"Here you go." Sean smiled. 

Ali opened up the present and smiled. "Thank you Sean." She said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He had gotten her a charm bracelet that had charms representing everyone in the room. Ali then handed a present to her mother. 

Debb opened it up and gushed out loud. It was a couple of family photos of Ashlyn, Ali, and Joshua, and Debb absolutely fell in love with it. "Honey, these are wonderful."

Ken stood and gave his present to Sean with a pat to his shoulder. Sean opened it up and smiled, "Thank you, Ken." It was a oil painting from one of Sean's favorite artist, since Sean was an avid painter.

"Okay okay, it's my turn!" Ashlyn said and placed the puppy in Joshua's arms before picking up a small envelope and handing it over to Ken. "Merry Christmas, Pops."

Ken looked confused as he took the envelope but his demeanor changed as he read the letter inside and his eyes soon filed with tears. He put a hand over his mouth and held back a choked sob.

"Is that a yes, Ken?" Ashlyn asked with raised eyebrows while the entire family looked confused. 

Ken nodded and wiped his eyes. "Definitely a yes."

"I am so glad you said that." Ashlyn smiled. She then turned to Ali, who was playing with both Joshua and the puppy. "Al could you stand up?"

Ali gave her a confused look but stood anyways. Her eyes widened with a gasp as Ashlyn got down on one knee. A squeal from both Debb and Kyle could be heard in the back of the living room.

"Ali, we've had our good and bad times, but none compared to the great and wonderful moments we've had as a family. This is a whole new experience for the both of us, and we've both grown from it. I love your son more than anything, and I'd love nothing more than to be a mother to your son and be a wife to you. I want to love your family and make you and Joshua my own. We made a connection in a coffee shop, and I would love the chance to make it permanent. So Alexandra Blaire Krieger, will you marry me?" Ashlyn asked while holding a beautiful diamond engagement ring. 

"Baby, yes I will marry you." Ali said with tear filled eyes and leaned down to kiss her new fiancée deeply. 

Ashlyn grinned on Ali's lips, slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up. "I love you so much." She turned to Joshua and lifted him up as well. "Are you okay with me marrying your mommy?"

"You're gonna be my mommy too? Joshua asked. 

"Yea, bud." Ashlyn smiled. 

"Forever?" Joshua said with wide eyes. Ashlyn nodded in response. Joshua dived in and hugged her neck tightly. "I love you forever, Ashy."

"I love you too, bud." Ashlyn said and kissed his head. 

"Okay, picture time with my brand spanking new camera." Kyle said whole setting up his camera. 

Everyone in the room crowded onto the couch, puppy included, for their first real family photo as a whole. Once it was taken, Ali turned on a movie for everyone to watch and cuddled into Ashlyn's side with Joshua and the puppy, while Debb brought more milk and cookies.

"So what did you write in that envelope that you gave to my dad?" Ali asked. 

"I asked for his blessing to marry you, I was going to ask him earlier but when I got him for Secret Santa, I couldn't think of a better present. I had asked your mom earlier this weekand she bawled her eyes out in pure joy. I guess I have a way with words." Ashlyn explained. 

"You are amazing." Ali said and kissed her again. 

"Not as amazing as my soon to be wifey." Ashlyn cheesed.

"What about me and Jasper?" Joshua asked while rubbing his puppy's belly.

"You named my pup, Jasper?" Ashlyn raised her eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Well, you and Jasper are just as amazing as your mommy." Ashlyn decided. 

"Okay." Joshua smiled and lifted Jasper to lick Ashlyn's face.

In this moment there was nothing else Ashlyn could ever want. She watched as everyone interacted, laughed, played, and joked while Jasper ran around chasing a few people. Ashlyn saw that she has a lovely woman she and son she was able to call her own. An extended family who have helped her realize her mistakes and vice-versa. Ashlyn couldn't help but think that this moment was damn near surreal because never in a million years did she expect herself to be here in her life, but never in a million years would she ever want to change it. Ali, Joshua, Jasper and everything that came along with them were Ashlyn's family. They started something so unexpected and unplanned that led to a secret gone wrong, but turned out to be one of the greatest things to happen to them. They were a family, for better and for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys want an epilogue or you're happy with this ending.
> 
> *If yall want an epilogue I'll have to type that out because it's not pre-written, but I wouldn't mind typing it out.*


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are fantastic :D Thank you for the comments and encouragement, yall always make writing these stories worth it. This is the epilogue and like always, enjoy :)

"Blaire, Honey, come down stairs." Ashlyn called out.

"I'm coming momma!" Blaire said while running down the stairs. She was an exact image of Ali, which meant that the little girl always had her momma wrapped around her finger.

"Let's go, baby, mommy's waiting for us. JoJo, hurry up." Ashlyn called from the bottom of the stairs. She watched as the 9 year old Joshua and 4 year Blaire ran down the stairs to meet her.

"We're gonna see mommy!?" Blaire shouted while lifting up her arms up to be carried.

Ashlyn picked her daughter up, slung the kid's bag around her shoulder that contained all their snacks and things to keep them busy, and grabbed her car keys. "Yes we are, Princess. JoJo can you open the door?"

"Okay, momma." Joshua held the front open so they could exit, then Ashlyn got them situated in the backseat. She began driving to meet Ali. 

The last five years were an adventure, hard and difficult, but more rewarding than anything else. Juggling their careers while Ali tried to get pregnant, although getting pregnant was the easy part for the couple, but waking up at the wee early hours in the morning to soothe a newborn was especially hard. Ashlyn and Ali had never went through parenthood from the start of infancy as a couple, which posed many difficulties. It was definitely a learning experience but they learned and succeeded, and their daughter Blaire was a living reminder of how well they did. 

However after Blaire's fourth birthday, Ali started becoming sick. It started off as common colds, or coughing, but then turned into a major health scare for Ali. For the last month, Ali had been in the hospital because the doctors didn't want to risk anything. But Ali did get better, so then everything was okay, Ashlyn didn't want the kids to worry too much so she always took them to visit their mommy. The great thing about today was now, they were going to be able to take her home today.

Ashlyn arrived at the hospital and brought the kids out and grabbed their bags. She knew Ali's room by heart, so she led them there without any problems. Once Ashlyn and the kids came up to Ali's room, they were greeted by both her in laws and Kyle. Ashlyn said her hellos and let the kids say hello to their grand parents and uncle. 

"How is she?" Ashlyn asked quietly. 

"She's okay, Ash. But she has been asking what's been taking you so long." Debb smiled while holding Blaire.

"That's good, but I'd have you know that getting these two ready by myself is a hard task." Ashlyn smiled and lightly pinched a giggling Blaire's cheeks.

"Well she's in there waiting for you." Ken said.

"I don't even know how many times she asked when you were coming over, but like good gracious, she asked too many times." Kyle said while laughing.

"Alright kiddos, let's go see mommy." Ashlyn said with a little chuckle.

Joshua grabbed his momma's hand and started pulling her towards the door. Ashlyn took her daughter from her mother in law and led Joshua into the room. Ali was laying in the hospital bed, she looked up when she heard the door open. A bright smile quickly overtook her face when she saw her wife. Ali looked a lot less tired than the last time she saw her.

"Mommy!" Blaire shouted and wiggled in her momma's arms, trying to get out.

"Aww my babies are here." Ali smiled and reached out, allowing Ashlyn to place her youngest daughter next to her in the bed. Ashlyn also helped Joshua onto the bed on the other side of his mommy. Ali gave each child a kiss to the forehead and turned to her wife with puckered lips. Ashlyn happily leaned in and connected their lips. 

"I missed you so much, babe." Ashlyn said with another peck to her wife's lips.

"Me too, but we can come home today, so everything will be hectic." Ali smiled.

"I can't wait." Ashlyn grinned. 

Ali's hospital door opened once more and in came the nurse that was assigned to Ali, she wheeled in two hospital bassinets; one with a pink blanket and the other had a blue blanket.

"Okay Ms.Krieger-Harris, are you ready to go? Your babies are just precious and both perfectly healthy, just make sure in two hours if they don't wake up, feed them." The female nurse explained. 

"Anything else we need to know before we take them home?" Ashlyn asked.

"Nope, your babies are perfectly healthy. Your wife and the babies had a bit of a health scare when she got sick, it potentially could've caused distress to the babies. That's why we wanted Ali to stay here for the last month of her pregnancy, so we could make sure everything was okay and keep an eye on her." The nurse smiled. "Your wife and the babies have a clean bill if health."

"Thank you very much." Ashlyn said.

"I'll bring a wheelchair around to take your wife to your car, and then you guys are all set." 

"We'll be here." Ashlyn smiled while standing over and looking at her newborn babies. 

A year before Blaire's birthday, Ashlyn and Ali decided they wanted to have at least one more child. However when they got the IVF done, and found out they were having twins, Ali had to be a lot more cautious of what she did, since she was carrying two babies. Everything in Ali's pregnancy were going well until after Blaire's fourth birthday. Ali was in her last month of pregnancy but started getting sick. Usually the common cold, but she already had less energy since she was pregnant with twins, so the additional stress from the sickness really took a toll on her body and could've hurt the babies. As a result, Ashlyn took Ali to the hospital to make sure everything was fine, and after getting the okay from the doctors, the entire family was at peace. Ashlyn always made sure that Joshua and Blaire got to see their mommy plenty of times so they didn't worry. However she did have to drop them off at her in laws place when she got the call that her wife was in labor. Everything went smoothly without any complications, and Ali gave birth to a healthy boy and girl. They named their new son; Aiden, and their daughter; Adrianna. Ali parents and Kyle had already seen their newest grandchildren, the only ones that hadn't seen them were Joshua, and Blaire. 

After the nurse left Ashlyn picked up both twins and brought them over to Ali. 

"You guys want to see your new baby brother and sister?" Ali asked her two eldest children who were watching their momma bring over the newest additions to their family. She could tell by the look in their eyes that they already loved their new siblings on sight.

"Of course we want to see them, right Blaire." Joshua said. 

Blaire nodded and tried to lean up to see the babies more closely. 

Ashlyn sat on the side of the hospital bed and handed Ali Adrianna and placed Blaire right near Ali. While she held Aiden and patted the spot next to her for Joshua to sit.

"Whoa, he's so small momma, and soft too." Joshua stated as he gently felt his baby brother's cheeks.

"You used to be like this as well." Ali said from the other side.

"No way, I'm too strong, I could never be that small." Joshua said. He had a huge infatuation with Superman and Batman, so he tended to believe that he could never be this small.

"Your mom is telling the truth, but your brother is a little chunky nugget so..."Ashlyn laughed. 

The twins were a bit on the chubby side but they were healthy, so both women didn't mind the twin's extra pudgy weight. 

"Mommy, is Adrianna a chunky nugget too?" Blaire asked in the cutest voice possible. 

"Yes she is, baby. But it's a good thing for babies." Ali answered.

"Okay mommy."

The family spent more time getting acquainted with the newest family members and it couldn't have gone more smoothly. Although the babies were sleeping, Joshua and Blaire were completely in love with them and always wanted to be in some sort of close proximity to them. Ken and Debb entered the room a little later, carrying with them baby car seats. Ashlyn and Ken gathered everything up for the babies, Kyle kept Joshua and Blaire busy while Debb helped her daughter get dressed. Once everything was organized and put away, the nurse from earlier brought in the wheelchair. They got Ali situated in the wheelchair and the babies into their car seats and headed out. 

Once the family was back home, Ashlyn basically had to pry Joshua and Blaire away from Ali so she could feed Aiden and Adrianna. When the kids were busy with their now big Labrador, Ashlyn went to sit by her wife's side. 

"You need anything, babe?" 

Ali barely nodded her head. "Can you burp them? I'm pretty sure they're done eating and I really want a nap right about now."

"I got it." Ashlyn gently took both babies from Ali and gave her a deep kiss once Ali laid in the bed. "I'll hold the fort down. I love you."

"I love you too Ash, don't let them stress you out too much." Ali mumbled as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Don't worry about that, babe, just sleep, I know you're tired." Ashlyn whispered before leaving their bedroom to burp the babies and watch over their older kids as they played with Jasper. A few hours later and Ali came down to seeing her family making dinner together. It was one of the most adorable things she'd ever seen. Ashlyn had the twin baby sling on, so both Aiden and Adrianna were securely against Ashlyn's chest while she showed Joshua and Blaire; who was on her little step stool, how to mix somethings together while she cut up some food. 

"Hey Ash,"Ali said coming up behind her and gave her a good kiss before kissing each family member on the head.

"You feel better now?" Ashlyn asked. 

"Loads, how's my little munchkins doing." Ali asked while giving Jasper a good behind the ear scratching.

"We've been extra good, mommy!" Blaire shouted from the counter. 

"What about you, JoJo."

Joshua nodded his head vigorously while stealing a little snack from dinner. "Momma let me and Blaire hold Aiden and Adrianna and feed them." He said excitedly.

"They're naturals babe." Ashlyn cheesed from her spot at the stove. "Uh oh this chunker might be hungry again." Ashlyn pointed to Aiden, who was wiggling around and looking like he was about to cry.

"I bet." Ali smiled and pulled a fusy Aiden from the sling. She walked into the living room to feed her baby boy.

Ashlyn and the kids finished making dinner right before Ali came back into the kitchen with an already drowsy Aiden. Ashlyn took Aiden from her wife so she could lay the twins down in their crib. She made sure to grab the baby monitor before making her way back down to the dining room where they ate dinner.

Once dinner was finished, Ali got the Aiden and Adrianna ready for bed. While Ashlyn got Joshua and Blaire ready for bed, making sure to read both of them their bedtime stories, kiss them goodnight, and tuck them into bed before leaving their bedrooms. She headed back to her own bedroom and began stripping off her clothing to change into some sleepwear, when she heard a groan come from her wife who was already laying in bed. 

"What's up babe." Ashlyn smirked, she knew exactly what was wrong but wanted Ali to say it. 

Ali narrowed her eyes at her wife's smirk. "You know exactly what's wrong."

Ashlyn tapped her finger on her chin, pretending to think. "Hmm, I don't think I do. Maybe you can jog my memory."

"You ass, I'm horny and I want nothing more than to have mind blowing sex with you. And here you are blatantly changing in front of me." Ali stated with a grumpy face that Ashlyn found completely adorable. 

"Aww babe, I'm so sorry but the doctor said-"

"I know what the doctor said, but six weeks is a long time." Ali pointed out. "Besides, he did say that we could do non-penetrative stuff."

Ashlyn laughed at her wife's behavior and climbed into bed, next to her wife. "Babe, you just gave birth six days ago, how are you horny and not tired?"

"Because we haven't made love for three months, and then you decide to change right in front of me. I miss your touch so much Ash."

"I miss yours as well but I don't want to hurt you." Ashlyn said and ran her hand down Ali's cheek.

"You won't baby, you never have." Ali smiled and placed her own hand over Ashlyn's. 

Ashlyn kissed her gently but slipped her tounge into her wife's mouth, Ali immediately responded with a very long moan. Ali's hand went straight to Ashlyn's breast with a squeeze that caused Ashlyn to let out a gasp of breath. 

"God I missed you." Ashlyn growled and sat up so she could move between Ali's legs. She leaned down and caught her lips in another hard kiss, Ashlyn made sure to keep all of her weight on her own elbows so she didn't crush her wife.

Ali broke their kiss with an annoyed whine, Ashlyn heard it but thought her wife wanted her to speed things up, so she kissed a trail down from her ear to her collarbone. 

"Ashlyn." Ali said in a tone that was clearly displeased. 

"Yea babe."

"I want you on top of me but your making sure that we are barely even touching." Ali pointed to the visible space between them.

"I weigh more than you, babe. I don't want to crush you under all my muscle." Ashlyn tried to joked.

"You've never crushed me before, so take off your shirt and properly get on top of me." Ali demanded.

Ashlyn smiled at her wife's demands but seeing how sure and confident Ali was, made her want to make love to her wife even more. She stripped off her t shirt and lifted Ali's nightgown over her head and tossed it to the ground. Her eyes roamed over her beautiful body, she could stare at Ali forever because she loved everything about her. Ashlyn kissed Ali deeply while gently massaging her breasts, they were a lot larger because of pregnancy and breastfeeding, but Ashlyn absolutely loved them but knew she needed to have a gentle approach to them. 

She laid open mouthed kisses down her throat and between her breasts, stopping for a moment to lightly suck on the rosy nipples. Ali moaned loudly this time, and bucked her hips into Ashlyn's stomach looking for any kind of release. Ashlyn shuddered in pleasure of feeling Ali's extremely slick center rub on her. She released the perked nipple with a pop before pushing her wife down and moving down to her already wet center.

"Are you this wet for me baby?" Ashlyn asked, letting her breath hit Ali's soaked folds.

"Yes Ash, I need you down there, please baby." Ali moaned while trying to push her center up to her wife's mouth.

"You already know I can't use my fingers, Al." Ashlyn stated.

"I know baby, but you're smart, you know what else you can use." Ali panted while lacing her hands in Ashlyn's blonde hair. "Please don't tease me, Ash, it's been way too long."

Ashlyn smiled and used her tounge to part Ali's soaked folds. She was immediately reacquainted with the scent of Ali's arousal and licked a broad line up to her clitoris. She knew the doctors said no kind of penetration until after six weeks, but like her wife said, she was smart enough to know other ways of making her wife cum. She sucked gently on the bundle of nerves before sucking harder while using her fingertips to tease her wife. Ali's hips were bucking into her mouth at the right angle and Ashlyn could tell Ali's orgasm wasn't far behind. 

"Ash, yes baby, just like that." Ali said between moans while bucking her hips as fast as she could. "Ash, Ash"

Ashlyn knew that the build up to her orgasm wouldn't be long, but was going to make sure it lasted a while. Ali may have said no teasing, but Ashlyn had other thoughts on her mind. She removed her wife's already loose grip on her hair and leaned away from her center.

"Ash, what the hell!" Ali said with almost anger in her eyes, but the lust was too strong.

Ashlyn just shook her head and laid on her back. She took Ali by her hand until Ali was straddling her, she placed both hands on her ass, urging her to move forward. Once Ali's center was over her mouth, Ashlyn gave a Ali a look to lower herself down. Ashlyn licked another broad line with tounge, she flicked her clitoris with her tounge a few times before encompassing the bud between her lips and reducing her wife to a mess of moans and broken sentences. 

Ali rocked hard into Ashlyn's mouth, she sped up her hips when she felt Ashlyn mumbling into her core, it felt wonderful so she didn't feel the need to inquire about it. 

"Baby, I'm cuming." Ali moaned as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

Ashlyn moved her hands to hold Ali down by her thighs as she brought her wife to a great orgasm that nearly had Ali screaming. Ashlyn knew Ali was going to be extra sensitive after her first orgasm in a while, but she didn't stop sucking even when Ali was trying to get up. Ashlyn continued until she quickly brought her to another one that left her way too sensitive to continue. Ali pulled away and laid back on the bed, still trying to gain her breath back.

"That was amazing." Ali said.

"Anything for my wifey." Ashlyn said while wiping Ali's juices from around her mouth. "I love you."

Ali captured her in a deep kiss before pulling back. "I will always love you. I'm so lucky to be able to have a family with someone as loving as you."

"Don't sell yourself short babe, you've given birth to four of our kids. I have so much respect, gratitude, and love for you and children. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't meet you, but I'm sure that I wouldn't have ever experienced this kind of deeper understanding and happiness that I do with you. The fact that I want to be with you and our beautiful children forever, tells you how blessed I feel with you guys. Every time I see our children it reminds me of what we've built and accomplished, and every time I see you, it makes me believe that dreams do come true and happy endings are real." Ashlyn stated with the most appreciative smile Ashlyn could make. 

"I'm proud to love you, Ashlyn. I'm proud to call you my wife and the mother of our children, Jasper included. I'm blessed to have met you, and I'm pretty sure that being able to raise four wonderful children with you, is my happy ending come true." Ali smiled with tears in her eyes. 

"You're my fairytale, Ali, our children made it a reality. I can't wait to make more memories with you and the kids." Ashlyn said and wiped away Ali's tears. 

"You think the world is ready for the Krieger-Harris'?" Ali smiled. 

"I don't know about them, but I am." Ashlyn said, sealing her statement with a deep kiss.

When morning came Ashlyn opened her eyes to what she used to think would be a dream. All the children were in their bed, with the twins in the middle, Joshua and Blaire on each side of them, she and Ali behind them and Jasper sleeping at the foot of their bed. Ali sure was her fairytale but the children they brought into this world and raised made everything a reality, it truly was the epitome of a happy ending, one they could enjoy forever.


End file.
